In His Arms
by RedPhoenix1821
Summary: Ok, I'm changing the title, I think it makes more sense. rnScott Summers hasn't seen Jean Grey since graduation, three years to be exact. One day, he 'bumps' into her. After that, Jean just loses control of her life. JOTT! R&R please! COMPLETE! FINALLY!
1. Losing Control

Here's the new story I promised. I hope you all enjoy the first chapter! I know I'm going to enjoy writing this one! Have fun,

RedPhoenix1821

* * *

Chapter 1

Looking back now, he could remember seeing her cry for the first time. She had just come home from her first date, her emotions battered, her dignity bruised, and her face red from crying. He had rushed outside immediately and gathered her up in his arms, and held her close until her tears stopped falling. She asked if she could spend the night with him, she didn't want to be alone right then. He had said yes, and she slept soundly that night, safe in the circle of his arms...

That had been the first night Scott Summers had ever held Jean Grey, and apparently it would be the last, for she wasn't the girl he was holding in his arms right now. Scott hadn't seen or heard from Jean in almost three years. Right after graduation she had packed up and left and no one had heard from her since, not even her own parents.

Scott could still remember the last time he saw her. It was graduation day, the sun was shining, the sky was cloudless, and all of the seniors were seated out in the football field. Jean was seated ten rows ahead of him, right in the front with that other NHS members. He had seen her that morning as she was rushing down the stairs with her robe, cap, and NHS braids in her hands. He had seen several index cards poking out of her purse, her valedictorian speech no doubt. He didn't see her again until that afternoon, when she gave her speech. He would never forget it.

* * *

_"Fellow classmates, parents, and administration, most of you know me already, but for those of you who don't, my name is Jean Grey. I, and my fellow teammates are the ones I'm sure you've all read about in the papers, but I'm not here to discuss that today. I'm here to present you with a speech from a person who is the same as all of you. I'm no different than any of you, and we're no different form anyone else in the world. We're all the same. Made from the same materials, same matter, we're all the same, we're all equal, all we need to do is embrace that, and we'll all be fine. All we have to do is keep that in mind, and believe me, if we all accept this fact, and embrace, and live by it, we'll all survive. I want to thank all of you for giving me your time, your patience, and most importantly, your respect, for me, for my fellow teammates, for all of us. Thank you."_

* * *

Afterwards, she had returned to her seat and Scott didn't see her again until the presentation of the diplomas. The NHS members received theirs first then everyone else was presented with theirs. When the ceremony was over he saw her walking over to her parents, they handed her an envelope then she hugged them and walked off. Next he saw her walk over to the professor, hug him, and he, too, handed her an envelope, but from what Scott had seen, it had been thicker than the one her parents had given her. Jean at first had tried to refuse it, but Xavier had kept pressing it into her hands. Finally Jean accepted it, hugged him once more and walked away again. Scott was about to turn and go, knowing he would never get the chance to say congratulations, or goodbye, for that matter, when he saw Jean walking towards Duncan Mathews, her old boyfriend. As far as Scott knew they had broken up weeks ago. So when he saw Jean walking toward him, and his arms opened to her, Scott knew she had been lying. Jean walked into Duncan's arms and they closed around her. She smiled up at him and they exchanged a few, zealous, kisses and some words, Jean smiling and swaying in his arms the whole time. Then Jean started talking to him, and Duncan's evident smile turned upside down into an evident frown. Scott couldn't hear what they had been saying, but he had had a pretty good idea what the conversation had been like.

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Duncan asked. Jean looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She leaned up and kissed him, he kissed her back.

"I'm sorry, Duncan, I'm so sorry, but I have to do this."

"What, go away to college, leave me here?"

"I'm sorry. I've worked my whole high school career to get into college, and when I was accepted, I chose this one so I could stay close, but I doubt I'll be able to visit. I'll be attending classes, working two jobs... Duncan, I'm sorry I have to do this, but I do."

"Jean, I thought we had something here. We've been doing so well, what's with this?"

"We _do _have something, Duncan, and believe me, I wish I didn't have to do this, but I do."

"No you don't. Jean, you don't have to do anything you don't want to."

"I know, but I _want_ to do this, Duncan. I'm sorry. I...I love you." Jean leaned up and kissed him for a last time then slipped from his arms and walked off. That was the last time Scott saw her. He then walked off to the woman he was still with today, the same girl he had been dating since his freshman year.

Taryn Fujioka

Jean had never been too thrilled with Scott dating her, and he had never been thrilled with her dating Duncan. It affected their friendship, the one thing neither had ever wanted to happen, but it did. The summer between their junior and senior year, Jean just suddenly stopped talking to him. He saw her around the mansion and at school, but she never spoke a word to him. She still attended Danger Room sessions and meals, (the meals were always rushed, she'd sit down, eat, and leave), and in between all of it, he either saw her and she didn't say anything, or he never saw her at all. It was like she was trying to make herself disappear, or...

Scott just didn't know anymore, and he didn't want to think about it. It was far too painful. He sighed and rolled over in bed, his arm falling across Taryn's side. She stirred in her sleep and made a small sound of protest.

"Are you going to sleep late?" Scott whispered. Taryn nodded. Scott smiled at over her shoulder and kissed it. He saw her smile.

"What?" she asked, the smile evident in her voice.

"Nothing, you're just so...beautiful when you sleep."

"I love you, too, Scott. Now leave me alone so I can sleep."

Scott smirked and got up from the bed he shared with Taryn, that is, whenever he stayed at her apartment. They had been discussing moving in together for several months, but they never actually did. Scott had to be honest with himself, he really didn't want to. He enjoyed living alone, well that wasn't exactly true, he wouldn't mind living with Jean.

He had to stop thinking about Jean. Jean was in his past.

Scott groaned as he pulled himself up from the bed and rubbed his eyes under his glasses, he set his feet down on the cold floor and stood. He heard Taryn move behind him; he looked over his shoulder to see that she had moved over into his spot.

"What are you doing?" Scott laughed. A smile formed on Taryn's lips.

"You're spot's warmer." She said grumbled, her lips pursing together. "No go, I need my beauty sleep."

"Ok, but I'm going to go pick up some groceries for my place, you want anything while I'm out?" Jeez, one of the ten things a guy would never say, Scott thought to himself, and I didn't think I could get any worse.

"Yeah, chocolate." Taryn grumbled in her sleep again.

"Typical female." Scott mumbled to himself as he headed for the shower. He took a hot shower, and for some inarticulate reason or another that he couldn't comprehend, his body suddenly shifted into arousal as thoughts and visions of Jean began to float across his mind once more. He couldn't just shake them off, and he wasn't about to go back to Taryn, so he turned the water from burning hot to ice cold. He slowly felt his body relax, and the heat of his semi-arousal just seemed to rinse away.

After the shower he went through his normal routine of brushing his teeth, shaving, and other male necessities that were taken care of in the bathroom. Taryn's bathroom was much different from his. Hers was decorated in pink. White walls with pink trim, white and pink tile, pink mats, and cream pink towels. Scott normally kept a razor and spare bottle of shampoo here, and she did the same at his place; and while he was on the thought, he remembered that he also kept some of his clothes here. They were going home with him today, they needed to be washed anyway. He was sure when he got back to his apartment, he was going to find a bunch of Taryn's stuff all over, she never was that good at picking up after herself. Now that his train of thought was going down that rail, he thought he might as well pick her place up a little while she was asleep.

Scott threw some clothes on that were probably dirty from sitting on Taryn's living room floor for three weeks, and got started cleaning up. He spent a good hour or two at it, and by the end of it all, Taryn still hadn't woken up. Scott made himself breakfast, ate, and then left. He drove back to his apartment, passing the institute on his way. He still regretted having to leave. He stopped and parked the car in front of it then sat there staring out past the gate at the vast mansion. As he did, he swore he could see Jean walking down the front steps with her old backpack slung over her shoulder. Then he saw himself walking down behind her. His vision of them two began to yell at each other as Jean got into her small SUV and slammed the door shut. Scott saw himself yell a final insult at Jean, and he saw her flip him off out her window as she drove off.

Now Scott remembered, that had been the day before graduation. He and Jean had been fighting for the past week about her leaving and not telling him where. Scott had been furious with her leaving, and leaving the team for that matter; and what had he gone and done, left, just like Jean. He still didn't know why he left, he had just packed up one day and left.

Scott put his car back into 'drive' and drove off. The visions and memories of what he had just 'seen' haunted him all the way back to his apartment. He grabbed his bag of clothes from the back seat and his keys from the ignition then made his way up three flights of stairs and unlocked his apartment door. He dropped the bag of clothes on the floor by the door where he knew he would remember to take them down to clean then he looked around his living room as he shut the door. It was in worse shape then Taryn's. Heaving a grand sigh, he went to work picking up. It didn't take as long since most of the things on his floor were clothes, (mostly Taryn's), and all he had to do was throw them in a basket. Exasperated by something, Scott slumped down on his couch and reached for the remote. Just then he remembered that he had to go grocery shopping. He suddenly felt like being typically male and not do anything, but he had responsibilities to himself. So he forced himself up and grabbed his keys once more.

Once at the local grocery store he pulled a cart from a line of them outside the store and walked inside. He went up and down every aisle choosing what he thought he needed and dropped it in the cart. After two very long hours he made his way to the checkout. He started placing his items on the belt and heard a very cherry, female voice greet him.

"Hello, how are you today?"

There was something vaguely familiar about that voice. Scott looked up with a suspicious expression, and before he could say anything, the voice shrieked. "Scott!"

Scott looked up and saw Jean. "Jean!" he accused quietly. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"I work here, Scott, what are _you _doing here?" Jean asked switching the accusation around to him.

"I'm shopping." Scott said in a sarcastic tone.

"How often do you hear a guy say that?" Jean smirked at him.

"Not often enough. Look at you, my God, Jean. You look good in uniform." Scott said trying to start a conversation with her. Jean was dressed in a white blouse and black dress pants, her hair pulled back and wrapped around a clip.

"Shut up, come on, I can't have my boss catch me like this, talking to a friend, I'm already on strike three."

"What?"

"Never mind, long story, come on." Jean ushered him to push his purchases forward while she scanned and bagged them. When she finished she totaled it and told him how much. Scott paid cash and she handed him his receipt.

"When are you on break?"

"Three hours ago." Jean said sheepishly.

"Why didn't you take it, aren't you hungry?"

"Yes, I'm starving, but I have to work, I need the money. Scott, you have to go."

Scott nodded at her and said goodbye, hoping he'd see her again some time. Jean said she doubted it. After that, Scott walked out. Jean took a few deep breaths to steady herself and to prepare for the next customer. Just as one rolled up, Jean felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see her boss.

"Jean, I saw that."

"I'm sorry, I told him I couldn't talk, I told he had to leave, and he did."

"Jean, I told you, one more strike. Now, I'm sorry but-"

Jean put her hand up to stop him. "I know, you don't have to say anything. I'll go."

"I'm very sorry, Jean."

"Yeah, I'm sure you are." Jean said quietly. She apologized to the customer and requested that she move over to the next line. Then Jean shut hers down.

""I'll mail your paycheck to you by Friday."

"Whatever."

Jean collected her purse then made her way out of the store and started walking down the street. She might as well go home, she didn't have any classes today, and her other job didn't start until four. Jean shuffled along the sidewalk, her bag bouncing against her side. She blew angry air from her mouth as she made her way back to her apartment building. Her feet were killing her by the time she reached the red brick building and made her way up the stairs to the top floor.

Jean retrieved her keys from her purse and opened her door. The familiar smell of the apartment she now called home was very welcoming. She looked over in the corner to see cat Evylen fast asleep in her bed. Jean hung her purse on a hook by the door and kicked her shoes off; the gel insoles did nothing for her. She allowed herself a long stretch as she made her way to her kitchen. She lived in a three-room apartment; bedroom/living room, kitchen, and a bathroom. It suited her, simple, clean, and functional.

Jean dug through her cartons of cold Chinese food and found nothing worth eating; it had all gone bad anyway, so she threw it all out. Digging through her small cabinets, she found a box of Mac 'n' Cheese, and decided that would do for her lunch. She would have to go shopping, just not at her last job. As she made her lunch, her thoughts casually drifted off to Scott. She didn't know what to make of seeing him. It had been so long since she had seen him, he hadn't changed a bit. She tried to keep her thoughts in check, trying not to let herself wander too much, but too late, she had burned her lunch.

Jean cursed at herself as she threw away the burned noodles then walked out into her bedroom/ living room and slumped onto her futon. This was not a good day for her. Jean let out a frustrated sigh and lay herself back on the pulled-out bed. She reached for her pillow and hugged it close. She just couldn't get her mind off Scott now. No, she couldn't lose control of her thoughts, she was always in control, she never lost it.

"No," Jean whispered to herself as tears started to fall down her cheeks. "No, this can't happen... I can't still be in love with him..."

* * *

Author's note: I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. I have SO many ideas for this story, I know where it's going. REVIEW PLEASE!

I'll update as soon as possible. Thank you for your patience!

RedPhoenix1821


	2. What A Wonderful Dream

THANK YOU for all the reviews! They were wonderful! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

RedPhoenix1821

* * *

Chapter 2

Beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...beep...

Jean opened one bleary eye and looked at her alarm clock, it read 3:30 PM. "Shit!" Jean cursed at herself as she threw herself off her futon. She must have fallen asleep. She removed her clothes as she made her way to her bathroom and pulled the shower curtain closed behind her. She took the quickset shower she ever had, dried off, and threw on fresh clothes. She grabbed her nametag for her second job and her purse, her keys, and ran out the door.

Normally Jean could walk to the bookstore where she had her second job, but she didn't have time, so she quickly drove herself four blocks away. She parked right outside, jumped out and locked her car.

"Right on time." Michelle, her boss, said as Jean walked in. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just had an unexpected blast from the past earlier."

"I hate those, you want to start with shelving, we just got a new shipment of books in. You sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine, and that'll be fine, thank you." Jean offered her boss a lopsided smile then made her way to the back, punched in then got to work placing the new books on their respective shelves. She worked all the way until nine without a break. Michelle finally found her and told her to go home.

"Jean, you need a break, I can see it. I want you to take tomorrow and Thursday off."

"But-"

"No buts, Jean, you've worked diligently for me for three years now, you've never taken a sick day or a vacation. Take the next two days off, I won't take it out of your vacation book. Now go home before you pass out."

Jean just smiled then. "Fine, thank you."

"Don't mention it."

Jean let out a sigh as she exited the store and pulled her keys from her purse to unlock her car. Just as she was about to, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Jean?"

Jean turned to see another blast from the past, minus the varsity jacket. "Duncan?" Jean felt an unexpected smile form on her lips. "What are you doing here?"

"I was looking for a book for one of my classes, why didn't I see you in there?" Duncan asked as he walked closer to her.

"I was in the back, I work here."

"Oh." Duncan walked right up to her, took her hand. "I want to apologize to you, Jean."

"For what, Duncan. I should be apologizing to you." Jean tried to keep the tired tone out of her voice, but she knew she was failing miserably.

"Jean, you didn't do anything, I was just trying to hold you back, I wouldn't let you spread your wings."

"Well, I did, but they've been clipped."

"You sound like you need a break." Duncan said picking up on the tone of her voice finally.

Jean smirked at him. "I do."

"Good." Duncan smiled down at her then leaned in. Jean met him halfway, her hand slipping around to the back of his neck. She felt the familiar rush of feelings wash over her as Duncan's arms slipped around her body.

"Duncan," Jean whispered parting from him. "Can we continue this at my place, I need to get home."

"You have a bed there?"

"Futon, is that ok?"

"Perfect."

* * *

The morning couldn't come slow enough for Jean. She awoke when she felt Duncan press up behind her. She sighed and let herself fall back against him, just like she had so many times in the past. She had to admit that she actually missed it, but she couldn't let it continue. Opening her eyes, Jean rolled over to face him.

"Duncan, hey, wake up." Jean said shaking him gently.

"What's wrong, baby?" Duncan grumbled sleepily. He rolled over so he could look at her. "You're so beautiful in the morning."

Jean smiled as he stroked her cheek. She turned her face so she could kiss his fingers. "Duncan, you know we can't do this anymore, right."

"Yeah, I knew this would be short lived, but, there's nothing wrong with one last time for old time's sake, right?"

"Right."

"Jean?"

"Yeah?" Jean's voice had gone thick with tears.

"Sweetheart, don't cry, we can still see each other, just not like this." Duncan's voice was calm and gentle with a tone of sympathy. He reached out and wiped away her tears.

"Duncan, I haven't thought about us since I left, and now...that you're here, and I'm with you, and we're like this..." Jean pressed herself close to him and wrapped her arms tight around him. "I don't want you to go. I realize now how much I've missed you."

Duncan wrapped his arms around her in return and kissed the top of her head, holding her close the whole time until she stopped crying. "I've missed you, too, Jean, but you have to get real here, we can't go back to what we had, that's over, and you know it."

Jean nodded against his chest, she felt her tears hit his skin. "I know, but I don't want to know it, Duncan, I want us to be together again."

Duncan lifted Jean's head to meet his and kissed her. "I do, too, honey, but come on, remember our pillow talk? We've got two jobs, college, rent to pay... Jean, I love you, and I always will love you, but we just can't go back to what we had."

"All right, I understand, but can I ask you one thing?" Jean lifted her eyes to his and stared into them.

"Anything." Duncan said keeping the tone of his voice down.

Jean bit her lip thoughtfully for a moment, thinking on her words before she actually spoke them. "Will you make love with me one last time."

Duncan smiled at her and kissed her forehead. "Yes." Then he slowly and gently rolled Jean onto her back, placed himself above her, lifted her knee to his hip... Jean threw her head back against her pillows a moment later and let her body fall into gratifying oblivion.

* * *

Scott sat on the edge of his bed staring off at the wall. He'd been like that for the past fifteen minutes, according to Taryn, who was waiting rather impatiently out in the living room.

"How long are you going to be staring at that spot, we need to go. I want to get over to the store before the sale ends." he heard her call.

"What?" Scott asked looking up. "Oh, yeah, right. Ok, uh, let's go." Scott stood and grabbed his jacket. "Tell me again why we're going to a bookstore." he asked as he met her at the door.

"They're having a sale on old books, and you know I love _all_ sales."

"Yeah, I know." Scott said, internally saying it acerbically to himself. "Let's go." He said grabbing his keys. Taryn stopped him at the door and leaned up to kiss him.

"I love you, Scott, I'm so glad you and I are still together."

"Me too," Scott whispered to her. "Me too,"

* * *

"I hate sales." Erica, one of Jean's friends at the bookstore, said. "They're always so slow." She leaned down on the checkout counter supporting her head in her hands.

"It's not that they're slow," Jean started, flipping the page in her magazine and popping her gum, "it's that, Michelle holds them on a weekday when nobody is going to show up"

"I'm starving, I want to go to lunch already!" Erica whined.

"Stop it, I'm sure if nobody shows up within the next hour, Michelle will send us on break." Jean said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, right." Sarcasm dripped off Erica's response.

"Yeah, right." Jean said turning to look at her.

"So tell me more about this little 'blast from the past' you had three weeks ago."

"I don't want to talk about it." Jean said evading the subject of Scott. She had just finally gotten him off her mind, and she didn't want him back on it.

"Fine.. Oh, customers! I want em'." Erica said excitedly as two people walked up the street toward the store.

"I'll make a deal, you get one I get the other, and the first person to sell a book gets lunch." Jean said putting her magazine away.

"Deal, I want the guy. God he's sexy in those shades."

"What guy?" Jean looked up and her worst nightmares became a reality. "Erica, I want him."

"Hell no, he's mine."

"Er, he's the 'blast from the past'."

"Oh... Ok, fine... Have fun."

"Thank you." Jean took off from behind the counter as Erica greeted the two that had just walked in. Watching her, Erica quickly drew Taryn away from Scott, it wasn't hard, she was there for the sale, nothing would interfere with her attention. Jean slipped away as Scott started heading up and down the aisles looking at different titles and pulling a few from the shelf that looked interesting. "Hey, you." He heard a soft voice behind him.

Scott turned to see Jean smiling. "Hey," he said softly. "I didn't think I'd see you again. You were very curt."

"I'm sorry, my boss at that job was a jerk. Michelle, my boss here, she's nice, she understands, she wouldn't fire me over something like this."

"You got fired!" Scott exclaimed, obviously shocked. Jean put a finger to his lips to shush him and reminded him of where he was. "Right, sorry." Jean smiled. "I've missed you so much, Jeannie."

"Oh... I didn't think anyone did."

"Come here." Scott opened his arms to her and Jean slipped into them so they could hug. She let her own arms wrap around him as she fell into his hold, she realized, there in his arms, how perfectly she fit into them, and safe and comfortable she felt. "I've missed you so much." She knew he was sincere.

"I've missed you, too, Scott." Jean said, meaning every word of it.

Scott let her go and stepped back so he could look at her. "You look really good in those pants." He said complimenting her khaki pinstripes. "And that shirt..." Scott let a long catcall whistle.

"Stop it, you're making me blush." Jean said covering her cheeks respectfully.

"You look beautiful." Scott said with a smile.

"Thank you." Jean half-mouthed, half whispered.

"So, is this your new job?"

"No, this is, was the second of my two jobs, but for now it's the only one I'm working. And I don't want to hear from you that you think I'm crazy, it paid the rent."

Scott suddenly felt a little confused, but he made the appropriate face as the implication became clear. "Do you have trouble with money, I can help you if you do."

Jean waved her hand as she spoke. "No, no, I don't need any help, I'm fine, but thank you, though."

"Are you sure-"

"Yes," Jean interjected, "I'm sure."

The two were silent for a long minute as they thought of what to say next. Jean looked around and checked for new customers. Scott watched her every movement, her every motion, realizing a feeling within himself for the first time he had never felt for her before. He realized then, that he was feeling a recrudescence of repressed feelings that he had brushed off in his younger years as nothing more than a crush. He now realized, and felt, truly for the first time, that he was in love with Jean Grey.

"Scott, hey, I have to go, there's a line forming in the front. It was really good talking to you again, I've missed you."

"What, oh yeah." Scott hugged Jean again. "Maybe I can come visit you some time..." he started to say, but Jean was already walking off, and didn't hear him.

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Scott started to walk around and look for Taryn. He found her in the way back in the sitting area thumbing through an art book. She was taking an art class after all, he thought, why not look for a reference book?

"Hey, there you are, I was beginning to wonder where you had gotten to." Taryn said walking up to him and kissing him gently. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just... got a little lost."

"Yeah, it is a big store. You ready to go?"

"I should be asking you that." Scott said with a smirk. Taryn returned it.

"Yes, let's go." She said taking his hand and lacing their fingers. They walked like that to the front of the store together and toward the checkout line. Jean looked up from giving a customer back their change and saw Scott and Taryn, their hands linked intimately. Her gaze stopped dead on them. She breath caught and she felt tears in her eyes, and her heart begin to ache.

"Er...Erica, can you, can you take this. I'm going to go help people around the store."

"Yeah, you ok?"

"Ye...yes, I'll talk to you about it later."

"Ok." Erica said a little unsurely and moved over to where Jean had previously been standing and watched as she disappeared into the back room, her face in her hands. She turned her attention back to the front as the woman she had been helping and the man she had come in with walked up. "Hello, did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yes, thank you." Taryn responded cheerily. While she paid for her book, Scott looked around for Jean. She had just been there, where did she disappear to? His eyes slowly fell to his and Taryn's clasped hands, and realization broke over him.

"Shit..." he said very quietly to himself. He never told Jean that he and Taryn were still together. She must have seen them walking up holding hands. Now he had probably done something he _never_, _ever_ wanted to do to her. Break her heart. As Taryn made ready to leave, Scott stayed back saying that he had a question he wanted to ask. "Do you know Jean Grey?"

"Yes, do you have a message for her?" Erica asked.

"No, actually do you know her full address and phone number?"

Erica smiled, knowing at once who he was. She wrote it all down quickly and handed it to him.

* * *

Author's note: Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!!

Thank you!

RedPhoenix1821


	3. Scott's Obligation

Thank you all for the reviews! I didn't mean to piss so many people off, though. Just so

you know now, Scott and Taryn are going to be together a while, but I'll keep their time together to a minimum, promise. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

RedPhoenix1821

* * *

Chapter 3

Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring... Ring...

A hand reached blindly for the phone and knocked it off the hook. As the phone fell to the floor, the hand followed it. It picked the phone up and pulled it over to the bed.

"Hello?" Jean said, not sure if that was what she actually said.

"Hey, Jean, it's Erica. Michelle tried to get you on your cell phone earlier to tell you that you have today off."

"Oh, ok, yeah...yeah, sure...(yawn)...yeah, ok, sure, whatever. Ok, bye."

"Wait, Jean, I almost, forgot... some guy came in here today with his girlfriend..."

"Yeah, sounds great, tell me about it tomorrow." Jean said with a yawn.

"No wait, he knew that you worked here and asked for your address... I think he might be coming over to see you..."

Jean didn't hear Erica's last sentence, she was already hanging up the phone then. Stretching and yawning as she stood, Jean got up and started to pull her shirt off. She was _so_ tired. Just as she got the last button undone on her blouse and she was about to shrug her shirt off, Jean heard a knock on her door.

"Oh, God. I can never get a moment to myself can I?" She grumbled as she re-buttoned her blouse. Jean stalked over to her door and threw it open. "What?" she snapped.

"What kind of a greeting is that?" Scott asked with a smirk. Jean looked him up and down with shock and disgust.

"What are you doing here? How did you get my address?"

"If I tell you, you'll kill her." Scott said with a smile. Jean couldn't help it when he smiled like that; it always made her smile in return.

"Sorry, I'm just really tired, Scott."

"I can tell. Last time I saw you was what... three weeks ago?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"And you didn't look this bad then. What happened?"

"I got fired from my other job. You know what, come in, come in." Jean said holding the door open, inviting Scott into her apartment.

"What the hell...?" Scott looked around Jean's apartment. There was trash, clothes, books, and magazines, mail... Scott lost track of everything, since it was all over the floor. He walked around, trying not to break anything. He tripped over something and looked down to see what it was. Beer bottles, they were everywhere. "Jean...? Are you... ok?

"Yeah, I'm fine, why?"

"Your place...is a mess."

Jean flopped herself down on her pulled out futon and let her head drop into her hand. "I know it's a mess, I just haven't cleaned it in a while."

Scott walked over to her and sat down beside her. "How long is a while?"

"I don't know, a couple weeks maybe, Scott did you come over here to complain about my apartment?"

"No, I came over here to hang out with my friend, who doesn't seem to know how to take care of herself anymore."

"Scott, I don't need your sympathy."

"But it does look like you need my help. Jean, don't give me that look, you know you do."

"Scott-" Jean stood up and shoved her hands into her pockets, but before she could get away, Scott grabbed her wrist and sat her back down.

"Jean, look at yourself, look around you. What happened to you?"

"I don't know, Scott, I don't know..." Jean cried. She let her head fall to his shoulder where she continued to cry until she fell back asleep. Scott was holding her in his arms again. He looked down at her, looked around her apartment. She needed help, and he was there. He would help her, it was his obligation.

Very gently, he laid her down on her futon mattress and spread the blanket across her body to keep her warm. After he was sure she was fast asleep, he got started cleaning her apartment. He picked up and threw out all trash and recycled all glass and plastic bottles and plastic containers. He picked up all of the clothes on the floor and put them all in a hamper and placed the hamper by the door with bottles of detergent and bleach and a scrub brush. He had been working now for a good hour and a half. He looked over to where Jean still lay fast asleep. It quickly reminded him of Taryn, and the morning he had spent cleaning her apartment. But this wasn't Taryn he was looking at, this was Jean.

After he had gotten all the clothes and trash picked up, he went about stacking her books and magazines in neat piles near her television. Anything he thought was a class book went next to her computer table, which happened to be, beside her bed, the only clean place in her whole apartment. All notebooks got stacked with the class books. All pens, pencils, highlighters etc. were placed in a plastic cup and put next to her laptop. He found a dozen or so CDs, most of them damaged from lying on the floor. They were burned CDs, made on her computer. She could always make new copies, Scott thought as he tossed them in the trash. Any CDs that were originals and weren't damaged, he slid onto a CD ring that he found, (and cleaned), and slid the top on after them, they too went next to her computer.

By then he had been working on her apartment for two hours, it was beginning to look like new again. Just as he was about to pull out the vacuum, Jean woke up.

"Good." He said looking at her. "Feel better?"

"What did you do?" Jean asked looking around.

"I cleaned for you, and I expect it to stay like this." Scott responded plugging the vacuum in. "Why don't you go take a shower while I do this. Take a nice long, hot shower and relax. Pamper yourself, do whatever you want."

"Oh...ok..." Jean said unsteadily as she made her way to her bathroom. Scott had yet to see that, but he was sure it was at least _partially_ clean. He vacuumed quickly, Jean was still in the shower from what he could hear when he was finished. He wrote her a note saying he was going grocery shopping for her, and that he would be back as soon as possible.

Jean never got the note, she wasn't out of the shower by the time Scott returned. She walked out of the bathroom, dressed in clean clothes with a thick towel wrapped around her head. She walked out into her largest room and saw Scott walking in, his arms full of grocery bags. She looked at him with a bemused expression. He smiled at her as he passed her and set the groceries down on the counter, then left to get more. Jean sat down in one of the chairs at the counter and started unpacking the numerous bags.

The first one contained mostly vegetables; carrots, celery, tomatoes, lettuce, cucumbers, and one acorn squash. The next bag was fruits; apples, bananas, oranges, grapefruit, grapes, kiwi, strawberries... Jean lost track. She started putting it all away, and was in shock when she found her refrigerator and cabinets all empty.

"All of your food was spoiled or expired." Scott said as he walked with the last of the bags. He set them down beside the others and began pulling the groceries from them.

"You didn't have to do this, Scott. I could've done it myself."

"No, Jean, you couldn't, and you wouldn't. You _know_ you wouldn't."

Jean slammed a box of cereal down, Kix Mixed Berries, one of her favorites. "Scott, I don't need you to run my life for me, I don't need you to parent me!"

"I'm not, Jean, but admit it, right now, you can't take very good care of yourself."

Jean knew he had a point, and she did have to admit to herself, she did need his help. She smirked at him and began placing all the fruit in the fruit drawer of the fridge. The drawer below was for vegetables, so that's where she put them. Scott had bought all new condiments and things for sandwich making, and he was the one who put them all away. He wanted to keep her fridge clean and organized. While he put all that away, Jean got to work re-stocking her cabinets. She noticed that Scott had not bought any Mac 'n' Cheese, or beer. She did find plenty of frozen pre-made meals, though.

Jean grabbed a box of Raisin Bran Double Scoop, and was reaching up to put it away. Scott looked over at her, her lithe body stretching to reach the shelf, her low-rise jeans pulling down, giving him just a glimpse at the black thong she was wearing. Scott broke his gaze and went back to putting groceries away.

* * *

"I'm done!" Jean announced a half-hour later as she jumped down from the stepladder she had been using. Scott looked at her and smiled.

"Good. I think your hair is dry." Jean looked up at the towel that was still wrapped around her hair. "Still takes forever to dry because it's so long?"

"No actually..." Jean started, "it doesn't take forever anymore." Jean slowly unwrapped the towel and let her hair fall.

"What did you do?!" Scott exclaimed.

"I cut it." Jean answered. Her hair was still straight, with the slight wave that Scott had always loved, but it was shorter, just brushing her shoulders.

"I can see that." Scott said. "Why?"

"Because I figured it would be easier to take care of. Do you like it?"

"No, I love it, I love it a lot."

But I love you more, Scott thought quietly to himself, quiet enough he hoped, that Jean couldn't "hear" him. "Jean?"

"Yes?" Jean looked up from the floor at him.

"Jean, there's something...something I want to talk to you about."

Jean took notice of the tone of his voice and started walking toward him. She took his hands. She'd always loved his hands, they were so strong, soft...susceptible... She let her fingers trace over his hands. Scott took a chance and slipped his fingers through hers so they interlocked. He stared down through his glasses into Jean's eyes, those beautiful emerald eyes that he had only just recently been able to see for their true color. They were nothing compared to the gorgeous creature in which they resided. Scott stared down into Jean's eyes as she pressed herself closer to him, tilting her head up a little so she could see him.

"Jean..." he whispered.

"Shh... Kiss me." She whispered.

Scott leaned down closing the space between their mouths and pressed his lips to hers. They melded together perfectly. Jean was shocked that she was shocked at how wonderful his kiss was. She had always dreamt of kissing Scott Summers, but she had never imagined it to be like this...

Scott's hands were now on her lower back, holding her close, as her arms were circling around his neck to bring him closer. Jean never wanted this to end. It was all so...

Jean couldn't find the word. She stood there grasping onto Scott and holding him tight as she kissed him. She didn't want to be doing anything else at that moment. That's not true, Jean thought to herself, I wouldn't mind... No! Don't think that! Bad Jean, she scolded herself.

They parted from each other reluctantly, their hands still clasped, just staring at each other. Then Jean threw herself into his arms, and Scott just stood there holding her.

* * *

Author's Note: What's going to happen between them now? I know this is the chapter A LOT of people have been waiting for, well there you have it! I hope you all enjoyed. REVIEW PLEASE!

RedPhoenix1821


	4. At Last

* * *

HI! I'm glad you all enjoyed my last chapter! I hope you all enjoy this one!

RedPhoenix1821

* * *

Chapter 4 

"What is this?" Jean exclaimed the next time Scott came by. He was carrying three large crates and a white box.

"I'm helping you get more organized." Scott said setting the box down on the counter. He set the crates down nearby. Two of them were for the books and magazines stacked by the TV, Jean filled those two while Scott put all of her class books in the other. He picked up her notebooks next and made to put them in the crate also. "Uh oh, problem." He said when the notebooks didn't fit.

"What?" Jean asked as she began placing magazines in a crate.

"This crate is too small."

"For what?" Scott stood up and thought to himself for a few minutes. "Scott?"

"I'll be back in an hour." He said suddenly, grabbing his keys. He kissed Jean on her forehead. "I promise. Have some breakfast, I stopped at Dunkin' Donuts."

* * *

"Now what?" Jean exclaimed as Scott appeared exactly an hour later shoving an oversized box through her door. 

"I have a desk for you." He said. "We have to get your computer off the floor anyway."

Jean let out an exasperated sigh and threw her arms up in the air.

Scott spent a good hour putting the desk together. When he finished, he labeled each drawer. Notebooks, spares, writing utensils... He placed her laptop on the top along with a few books, held together with decorative books ends, and her case of CDs.

"Wow." Jean said as she bit into her third donut, applecrumb. "You did a good job."

"Thank you. I labeled all the shelves in your fridge as well, including the drawers."

"Thank you for everything, Scott, for everything you're doing. I probably never would have made these transitions without you."

"Hey," Scott said taking Jean in his arms. "I love you too much not to help you."

Jean pulled away from him and stared him in the face. "What exactly do you mean by that?" she asked.

"What do you think I mean?" Scott asked in a low voice as he brushed a piece of Jean's hair off her face. Jean smiled gently, fearing a larger one might give her away. Jean simply smiled and nodded her head. "You ok?" Scott asked, he stroked her cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine." Jean pulled away from him and wiped her eyes.

"Jean, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..."

"No, no, I'm fine." Jean sat down on her futon and grabbed a tissue from her nightstand to wipe her eyes.

"Jean..." Scott started to sit down next to her, but she stopped him and stood up to face him. She let a very small smile creep onto her lips as she edged toward him, placed her hands on his hips and held him. She leaned up and kissed him, wrapping her arms around him. Scott still had his eyes open, and he watched as Jean kissed him. She pulled back and touched her lips. She stood there staring at him for a long minute, a smile visible behind her fingers.

"I love you, too, Scott." She whispered.

* * *

Three weeks, it had been three weeks since Scott had seen Jean. He missed her, he wanted to hold her again, he missed the feel of her weight in his arms, the warm touch of her skin on his when she held his hand. The last time he had seen her was when they had finally admitted their true feelings. Jean had set down some rules before he left. If they were going to continue seeing each other, it would be at her apartment, so she had given him her spare key. They would never go out in public, lest someone might see them together. Then she had kissed him goodbye and he had left. Now it was three weeks later and he missed her. 

Scott got up off his couch, turned off his TV and grabbed his keys. He talked to himself as he walked out. "I'm going to go over there, knock on her door, and when she opens it, I'll grab her arms, kiss her harder than she's ever been kissed and then make love to her. Yeah, that's what I'll do." Scott got himself cyked up as he walked to his car. Just as he reached it, Taryn's car pulled into the parking lot.

"You're kidding me." Scott moaned to himself.

"Hey, baby!" she called over from her car. She got out, locked it, and ran over to him, threw her arms around his neck, and kissed him. "I've missed you, where have you been?"

"Alex just got a place of his own and I was helping him move into it." Scott lied as quickly as he could. "And I have to go over there right now, he's having a little trouble, so I really have to go, because he needs me now."

"Oh, ok, well, I guess I'll call you in a few hours then, or you can call me when you're done with him." Taryn removed her arms from around Scott's neck.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do that. It was good to see you, Taryn, I'll call you later." Scott kissed her to make his lie even more convincing then got into his car and started the engine. He waited until Taryn had drove off before he pulled out himself. All the way to Jean's Scott thought about what he wanted to do with her. He found himself becoming aroused as he pulled into the parking lot of her apartment complex. "Chill, Scott." He told himself as he got out of his car. He had to breathe himself to relaxation as he climbed the stairs to the top floor.

He reached her door, shook off the last of his arousal, and then knocked. He didn't get an answer so he knocked again. This time he heard a grumble on the other side and someone moving, then the noise stopped. Scott knocked on the door again, a little harder, and the door opened...

He was shocked for a moment, then fear overwhelmed him. Had Jean been robbed? Was she hurt? He opened the door all the way and stepped in. Jean was fast asleep on her futon. Scott let out a sigh of relief. "Thank God." He said to himself. Jean grumbled again in her sleep and rolled over, her face now to him. Scott walked over and sat down on the futon beside her body, placed his hand on her side then leaned down to kiss her cheek. He saw Jean smile in her sleep.

"Hi..." she whispered, her eyes still closed.

"Wakey, wakey." Scott whispered kissing her neck.

"Stop that tickles." Jean giggled as she opened her eyes and sat up. "What are you doing here?" she asked rubbing her eyes and stretching. Scott took the opportunity and reached up, grasping her hands and slipping his fingers through hers, then he pushed her down onto her back and held her arms above her head, pressing his lips to hers. To his surprise, Jean didn't complain. She grasped his hands in return and squeezed them. "Scott..." She moaned his name as he began kissing her neck. "Stop." She said suddenly. Scott did.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking at her.

"I don't think we should be doing this." Jean said sitting up again. She fixed the strap on her sleep shirt that had fallen down her arm. Scott watched her. The shirt was an Old Navy pink sleep shirt, spandex with Girl's Varsity in light blue underneath a huge 19 in a darker blue, and beside the writing there was a basketball. It made perfect sense to Scott that she would own a shirt like that. Jean had played several sports in high school, and she had always been number 9. He remembered now that she had mostly played a lot of soccer and basketball, but she had also done track and field, and girl's hockey. He'd gone to all of her soccer games, always cheering her and Taryn on, but he cheered Jean on more. Scott studied her for a moment and watched as she sat there, thinking to herself, contemplating what to do.

"Jean," Scott said reaching out and taking her hand, "It's ok we can do this, there's nothing wrong with it. Hell, neither of us are virgins anyway."

"That's not the point, Scott. The point is, you're still with Taryn, you can't cheat on her."

"I'm cheating on her just sitting here with you, Jean." Scott edged closer to her, wrapped her arm around him and his arm around her bringing her close, their lips millimeters apart. With his other hand he slowly inched the blanket back until it was at the foot of her futon, then slowly began to slide his hand up her leg. Jean sucked in a short breath. She had always dreamt of being with Scott like this, she had always wanted to be. She gasped his name as his hand found its way up her thigh. She let hers inch down and cup his ass through his pants.

Scott lifted her leg to his waist and sat her in his lap. He stared at her intently as her hand slipped inside the waistband of his pants and boxers and touched his bare skin. That's what you feel like, Scott thought to himself. Jean picked up on it and returned the thought.

She stared at him with a devilish smile as she brought her hand out of the back of his pants and slid it up his shirt. She reached out with both hands and lifted his shirt off him carefully so she didn't dislodge his glasses. Once his shirt hit the floor, he grasped Jean's face in both his hands and laid her on her back as he kissed her. Jean let her hand tentatively explore his body, learn his angles and lines, her hands finding their way to his belt buckle.

Grasping the clasp and loosening it, she removed the whole length of the belt in one deft motion and dropped it on the floor. She could feel Scott's hands slowly making their way down her body, gasped when they reached her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra underneath her shirt. Scott continued to kiss her passionately as his hands busied themselves with her body. Soon they slipped underneath her shirt to touch bare skin.

"Scott!" Jean gasped his name loudly as he cupped both her breasts. She breathed loudly for a minute as she familiarized herself with his touch, which was much different than Duncan's. Scott was gentler, much gentler. Now she was on an adrenaline rush, as fire and passion pounded through her veins. She grabbed his sides and held his hips as they began to rotate against her.

Scott had now busied himself with mouthing her neck and holding her hips as well. Jean reached down now, took the zipper on his pants and lowered it slowly, the sound tormenting Scott. They were getting closer, and with a grunt he thrust at her, causing Jean to throw her head back and gasp in pleasure. He felt so good. She pushed his pants down to his ankles and he kicked them off the rest of the way.

Scott couldn't contain himself anymore. He pushed Jean up so that she was sitting now, raised her leg to his hip and began to slide her underwear down. He removed it and tossed it. Jean was making small sounds of contentment every few seconds now, her body beginning to want him. She could feel heat and pleasure pooling low in her stomach and slowly moving even further down. She shoved Scott's boxers down then palmed his ass again. Scott moaned her name, his lower body beginning to ache for her. He wanted her so desperately, to finally be _inside_ Jean, more than just through their link. Something he had wanted, but knew he would never have. Now he did, and the ecstasy and rapture of the moment was practically driving him to insanity. He was beginning to lose control.

"Jean, I want you, I want you now... _So_ bad." He moaned as his cupped her ass. Jean bit his earlobe in response then threw her head back against the pillow, her arms wrapped securely around his neck. Scott picked both her legs up and wrapped them about his waist letting her cross her ankles so that they were secure.

"Scott-Scott-Scott-" she gasped his name over and over, preparing herself. When the moment came, she cried his name out as he slid into her. She threw her head with tears rolling down her face. It felt wonderful...

* * *

"So why _did_ you leave?" Scott asked stroking Jean's hip. They had been lying under the blanket facing each other for some time. Scott continued to stroke her hip, run his hand up and down her oh-so-soft skin. Jean took in a breath before she spoke, collected her thoughts. 

"Well, I was going away to college for one thing, and I wanted to be close to it, and that meant I would have to leave and work a job. I was crazy enough to work two, but now that I've only got one, I'm better. I didn't want to leave, but I did want to be near the college so I wouldn't have to commute for an hour back and forth every other to my classes. I didn't want to waste time and money. Trust me, Scott, you were the one I regretted most leaving. So, why did you leave?"

"I couldn't take you not being there. The mansion felt too empty without you and I couldn't stand it. I had to leave. So I moved out, got a small apartment, a job, and I still attended all my classes at NYU."

"You go to NYU?"

"Yeah, you too?"

"Yeah." Jean softened the tone of her voice and leaned in to kiss Scott. "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you, too." Scott whispered in return. "Do you regret any of this?" he asked timidly. Jean shook her head.

"No, I'm ok with it, actually, and I wouldn't mind doing it again some time."

"So we can make a regularity out of this?" Scott waggled his eyebrows at her.

"You _guy_!" she teased. "My God, you're such a guy!" she playfully slapped his shoulder. "But a very, very sexy one."

"And you're a very, very beautiful girl." Scott said wrapping his hand around the back of her head and pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey! How'd you all like this one! Tell me I want to know! REVIEW PLEASE!!

RedPhoenix1821


	5. Trouble

* * *

Thank you all for the reviews! They were wonderful, I'm shocked I didn't get more! I'm glad you all enjoyed my last chapter, I hope you all enjoy this one as well!

RedPhoenix1821

* * *

Chapter 5

When Scott had first 'bumped' into Jean, it had been right in the middle of June. It wasn't until four months later that they finally came forward and told each other how they felt, and then another three weeks after that... Jean was still smiling about it. Now it was towards the end of December, and Christmas was upon her. She hadn't seen Scott in a while, and she missed him terribly. They hadn't made love since their first encounter. After finally getting it out of their system, they were able to control themselves and their desires, but that didn't mean they still didn't long for each other.

Scott had told Jean when she last saw him, that Taryn was making him spend all of Christmas Eve and Christmas day with her; and he told her that even after that he may not get the chance to see her until after New Year's. He had explained that he had to visit his brother back at the mansion, he owed him a favor, and that she should go visit her parents; but Jean hadn't wanted to visit her parents. She wanted nothing to do with them, not at this time of year, not when her heart was colder than ice and empty as a hole...

It was Christmas Eve now, and she had been alone for... Jean couldn't remember how long she'd been alone for, she'd lost track of the days again. She sat on her futon hugging the plump pillow Scott had left for her, his pillow, to help her sleep better when he wasn't there. Christmas music and sounds played on her television in the background, and she could hear laughter and carolers down on the street. Christmas lights twinkled in the trees outside her window, and the few that she had strung up around her apartment blinked on and off in a rainbow stream of colors. Somewhere in her apartment, the phone was ringing; she didn't get up to answer it.

Every time she thought about Scott her heart ached and tears welled in her eyes. She let the few fall and wiped them away. Reaching down for the bottle at her feet she picked up the wine and drank straight from the bottle, her only friend in her time of need. There was still a lot left in the bottle, she wanted to save as much of it as she could, it was her favorite, Arbor Mist. She never cared about what kind it was or what flavor, so long as it had alcohol in it. She was of legal drinking age, and right now, since she was all alone for God knows how long, she was taking full advantage of that. Taking a last long drink from the bottle Jean let the liquid pour down her throat, then she replaced the cap and left the bottle on the floor. She allowed her body to fall back onto the bed, holding the pillow tight, and tears falling down her cheeks.

"Scott..." She cried his name over and over; this just wasn't the time of year she wanted to be alone. "Sco...ott..." She choked on her own words as the tears fell harder, then she let herself all out cry. She fell asleep like that.

* * *

He was worried about her. Scott had called over to her apartment at least a dozen times by now, and she had never picked up, he was worried. Had something happened to her, was she drinking again and had passed out, he'd seen the bottle of wine in her fridge, just waiting to be opened. Scott was sitting on the couch in Taryn's living room, the phone in his lap, praying for Jean to return his calls. She never did, and he feared the worst. Fighting the urge to grab his keys drive over to see if she was ok, he got up placing the phone back on the table next to the couch. As he walked through the living room, he could hear the radio playing Christmas carols, the TV was on, A Muppet's Christmas Carol was playing, Taryn's favorite holiday movie.

Scott walked past the Christmas tree, laden with decorations and lights that they had spent the whole day putting together. There was already a decent amount of gifts under the tree, some were from Taryn's parents to both of them, some of them were from each other to each other, and a few were from Scott to Jean that he would take over to her as soon as he could. Scott spotted the two Duncan had given him to give to Jean, he said he would never get the chance, since he was moving back in with his mother and her boyfriend after New Year's, college just wasn't working for him right now.

"And Scott," Duncan had said as Scott began walking away, "tell Jean I love her." Scott had cringed on the inside when Duncan had said that, but he had been polite and nodded, saying that he would pass it on.

Scott walked into the kitchen finding Taryn at the counter preparing their dinner. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind, nuzzling his nose in her neck and making her laugh.

"Here." She said handing him a cookie over her shoulder. Scott took it with his mouth and bit it. It was actually good, she had done a good job. It made Scott remember about six years back when he had taught Jean how to make cookies for the first time. The end result had been two dozen perfect chocolate chip cookies, but both came out of a kitchen that looked more like war zone. Both had been covered in batter, flour, eggs, and among other ingredients, and had left a monstrous pile of dishes in the sink. Ororo had been the one to find them and told them as long as they showered and cleaned themselves up that she would take care of the kitchen.

"You ok?" Taryn asked bringing Scott out of trance.

"What?" Scott asked picking his head up off her shoulder, "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just..." he laid it back down and inhaled the scent of her hair, peppermint, "totally relaxed right now, being here with you."

"I love you, too, Scott." Taryn said turning and draping her arms around his neck. She leaned up and kissed him. "You're so wonderful to me, Scott, did you know that?"

"No, I didn't, I thought I was worst boyfriend in the world." Scott teased.

"No," Taryn said letting her hands slide down his body until they were near his butt, she palmed him, "you're wonderful." She teased, an erotic tone in her voice. Scott suddenly felt an amorous twist in the air, his passion for Taryn causing him to swoop down and capture her in a passionate kiss. She wrapped her arms back around his neck and held him close, shivering in delight as his hands massaged her hips, Scott had wonderful hands. He picked Taryn up suddenly and sat her on the counter.

"What about dinner?" she asked as Scott picked her up again and shifted her weight in his arms and carried her off into the bedroom.

"I'm not hungry." He said dumping her unceremoniously on the bed. Taryn laughed when she hit the mattress, grabbed Scott's collar and pulled him down on top of her, her hands then reaching for his belt. Scott unbuttoned her blouse and got her pants off as she removed his. She slipped his shirt off. All the while, Scott never once thought of Jean, only of Taryn and what she was doing to him.

* * *

It was way past midnight when the phone rang. Scott didn't know the time, he and Taryn had apparently knocked the alarm clock off the nightstand in their throes. Scott reached across Taryn's body and picked up the phone, Taryn was a deep sleeper.

"Hello?" he mumbled, half awake.

"Scott..." the voice on the other end was broken, thick, and shaking. Despite the distortion, Scott recognized it immediately and sat bolt upright.

"Jean, what's wrong?" but her voice had gone and all he could hear was silence. "Shit." Throwing the phone down he jumped out of the bed and pulled his clothes on. Taryn shifted beside him, but didn't wake. Scott threw his shoes on, grabbed his keys and bolted out the door. He raced his car over to her apartment and made it there in five minutes flat. Racing up the stairs he got to her door, finding it already open. "Oh God..." he whispered seeing it. The panel was splintered, the locks broken, someone had either kicked it or battered it in; and since Jean was the only person living on the top floor, no on else was around to hear it. Scott opened the door the rest of the way and stepped into chaos. Glass and wood, and filth was all over the floor. There was a large hole in the wall behind her desk where her laptop had been plugged in, her TV was gone, and her fridge by the looks of it had been torn apart.

"Jean?" he called out. He saw a light on in the bathroom and heard running water. "Jean?" he said more gently as he approached the door. A chair was lying on its side by the door, the back of it was split. He pushed the door open and saw Jean in a huddled heap on the floor, her right hand holding her left forearm, blood was oozing slowly from between her fingers. Her face was red from tears, there were fresh bruises forming around where she was holding her arm, and her hair was totally mussed. "Oh my God, Jean..." Scott crouched down beside her and slowly peeled her hand away from her arm, she acted as though he wasn't even there. "Oh God, oh, Jean." The wound on her arm was deep, not deep enough to nick an artery, but definitely deep enough to need stitches. "Come on, I'm taking you to the hospital." Scott said standing. Jean reached out and grabbed his arm, getting her blood on him.

"No, please, not the hospital." Jean said. Scott crouched back down in front of her and took hold of her shoulders.

"Jean, I _have_ to take you to the hospital, your wound is serious, I don't want anything else to happen to you. Come on, please, let me take you to the hospital." Scott wrapped his arms around her and helped Jean to her feet. She clung to him as she stood, barely able to stand on her own. Scott grabbed some toilet paper and wrapped securely around her arm then washed his own arm. As they walked back out, Scott noticed a busted lamp and a large piece of glass on the floor with blood on it, Jean had been slashed.

He helped Jean down the stairs and to his car, her feet stumbling all the way. "It's ok, relax." Scott said as he helped her into his car. He buckled her in then got in and peeled out. The only reason he was going so fast was because Jean was beginning to bleed through the toilet paper and she was having trouble remaining conscious. When he arrived at the hospital, he rushed Jean into the ER and signed her in. She begged for Scott to be with her, but the nurse wouldn't allow it. Jean had tears running down her face and started crying for him, screaming his name, she wanted him with her, she _needed_ him more now than she had ever _wanted_ him before. People were staring at her, at the blood dripping from her wrapped wound, in the end though, the doctor and nurse still wouldn't allow Scott to be with her, Jean was carried away crying a flood of tears, and it broke Scott's heart to see her in such pain, more emotional than physical.

* * *

The doctor returned forty-five minutes later, a silver clipboard in his hands. Scott stood as he approached. "I need some information from you." He said to Scott. "Your name first, you are the one who brought her here, correct."

"Yes, I'm her, uh, boyfriend, Scott Summers. Jean called me from her apartment, it had been broken in to; she had been robbed. I found her in her bathroom with the cut on her arm, I don't know how she got it."

"All right, do you have insurance Mr. Summers?"

"Ah, yes, I do, but I don't have that information with me at this moment, my concern was for Jean, I just wanted to get her help before anything more serious happened."

"I'm going to need that information, do you know when you'll be able to bring it in?" Scott shifted his eyes around the room for a minute before he looked back at the doctor.

"Uh, it's Saturday now, so, before next Thursday probably, or is that too late?"

"That'll be fine." The doctor looked down for a minute to write things down on the paper attached to the clipboard then looked back up at Scott. "We ran a test on Ms. Grey to check for sexual assault, just in case, we found nothing, did she anything about who attacked her?"

"No, I haven't even called the police yet. I wasn't thinking about that at all, like I said, my only concern was for Jean."

"All right, thank you for your time Mr. Summers, you can see her now. Here's a prescription for some pain relievers that she may need." The doctor handed Scott a note with an illegible signature. Typical, Scott thought tucking it away in his pocket. The doctor told him the room Jean was in then walked off to help more patients. Scott followed his directions and found Jean in the room, already dressed in her clothes again, her arm heavily bandaged in gauze and wrapped securely. She was holding it and massaging the damaged area.

"Hey," he said gently as he walked in. He went over to her and carefully wrapped his arms around her. "How are you?"

Jean looked up at him, didn't smile, he knew she wasn't up to that, she just frowned, and didn't say anything. "Jean?" he asked wiping a piece of hair from out of her eyes and tucking it behind her ear. "Hey," he placed his finger under her chin and pushed her face up to meet his then he leaned in and kissed her. Jean didn't kiss him back. "I'm not going to ask if you're ok."

"You know what the answer'll be anyway." Jean said quietly, her voice oddly dark. "What the fuck do you think?"

"How may stitches?"

"20."

"Wow, that many, huh?"

"It was a long cut. They just came at me. I was just laying there, fast asleep."

"Were you drinking?"

"Yeah, a little. They took the bottle too. They kicked the door in, pulled me out of the bed, threw me in the bathroom, and shoved the door under the knob. In all the shouting and confusion, my lamp got knocked off the nightstand, and when the one guy pulled me off the futon, he had a piece of the glass in his hand, and it slashed me."

Scott nodded as he listened to her, held her close, her head on his shoulder, and let her cry when she needed to. After, he walked her out the hospital, his arm protectively around her waist. They arrived back at her apartment building fifteen minutes later, and saw flashing lights in the parking lot.

"He called the police." Jean groaned.

"Who?"

"My landlord. Oh great, this was the last thing I needed tonight."

Scott parked his car next to Jean's and got out to open her door. He helped her out of the car and wrapped his arm around her waist again, instinctive protection.

"Jean, there you are, thank God!" A middle-aged man yelled running over to her and Scott. "Who are you?" He asked looking Scott up and down.

"A friend." Scott said bluntly.

"Why did you call them?" Jean asked motioning to the cops.

"I saw him run you out of here with your arm wrapped up. After you left I went up to your apartment, guess what I found. Guess why I called the cops."

"Are you Ms. Grey?" A stern looking man in uniform asked walking over and flashing a flashlight on the couple. Scott put his hand over Jean's face to block the blinding brightness of the light; his glasses took care of that for him.

"Yes, and yes that's my apartment, and yes it was broken in to."

"Why didn't you call us, ma'am?" he asked firmly.

"Because I was taking her to the hospital." Scott answered.

"Do you live here as well, sir?"

"No, I'm Jean's friend. She called me and I came right over. I found her then I took her to the hospital."

Jean stood there in the spotlight, letting Scott argue with the cop, she hated them, was afraid of them. His arm was still tight around her waist, his hand on her exposed skin. She felt the light from the cop travel to Scott's hand where it lay on her hip.

"Were you violated in any way, ma'am?" he asked.

"No, she wasn't." Scott answered.

"I was addressing Ms. Grey."

"And I'm answering for her, she's been through enough tonight, she doesn't need anymore of this."

"What hospital did you take her to?"

"Closest one I could fine."

"Please be more specific, sir."

"I don't know, ok, I don't know which hospital I took her to. The closest one from here."

The flashlight was finally put away and Jean could look up again. The voices were still just a swirl around her; she was barely able to make any of it out. Finally the voices stopped and she could feel Scott moving her toward the building. He walked her up the stairs and to her apartment. Inside, there was still a mess everywhere. Scott picked Jean up and carried her over to her futon, where he laid her down and covered her in the blanket.

"Please don't leave me." She said when he stood back up.

"I'm not, I'm just going to clean this up and call Taryn."

"Don't tell her what happened, please."

"I won't, relax." Scott said sitting back down beside her. He gathered her in his arms and hugged her for a long minute. "I'll be right here, ok. Don't worry." Scott laid her back down and kissed her. "Try and go to sleep, ok, I'll be with you in a little while."

Jean nodded and shut her eyes. While she slept, Scott cleaned up her apartment and called Taryn, she didn't sound too happy and had hung up on him. He didn't really care about her mood right now, Jean needed him more than she did. After he had thrown out the last of the trash, he slipped his shirt and pants off and got on the futon beside Jean, wrapped his arm around her side and pulled her back to his front. He held her tight the rest of the night through, not wanting to be anywhere else.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hope you all enjoyed! REVIEW PLEASE!!


	6. An Irresistible Invitation

Thank you for the reviews, they were, ah, interesting. Enjoy this chapter, and for Diaz f, the story won't be coming to an end any time soon. I have lots of plans.

RedPhoenix1821

* * *

Chapter 6

Taryn rolled over and picked her phone up. She was shocked when she heard Scott's voice on the other line and rolled over to make sure it really was him.

"Where are you?" she screamed at him.

"Do you remember Jean Grey, went out with Duncan Mathews, you two were on the soccer team together."

"Yes, I remember her, what about her?"

"I'm at her apartment."

"What, why?" Taryn screeched.

"She called over there earlier, I told her I was going to be with you all weekend and gave her the number. Look, it's a long story; I'll explain it to you more when I call you again in the morning. Basically, Jean's not doing too well, and she really could use some company right now."

"But what about me?"

"I said I would call you in the morning and I'll see if I can come over."

"Scott Summers! Sometimes you can be absolutely wonderful, and sometimes you can be a downright pain in the ass!" Taryn slammed the receiver down into the cradle and fell back asleep.

* * *

Back at Jean's apartment, it was nearing 7 a.m. Scott had just gotten up, and was pouring himself a cup of coffee when he heard Jean stir out in her room. He walked out there and saw her stretch in her sleep, yawn slightly and then roll onto her stomach. She was smiling, obviously having a good dream. Scott smiled to himself; he loved it when Jean was happy. Watching her spread on the futon aroused the gnawing feeling in his lower body and made him flash hot. He couldn't help it, he was a guy. Setting his cup down he walked out and reached for his clothes. Just as he began to pull them on Jean woke up.

"Hey, where are you going?" she asked slowly, sleepily.

"I have to go back to Taryn, she's not in a good mood."

"What, I thought you were going to stay with me?" Jean said sitting up. Her arm hurt like hell. She winced at the pain. "Did the doctor give you any pain medication?"

"No, but he did give me a prescription, I'm going to come back, Jean, I'll stop and pick it up for you." Scott said as he pulled his pants on.

"Please."

Scott walked over to her and kissed her forehead. "Merry Christmas." He said softly.

"You, too." She returned. "Do you have to go though?"

"Yeah, I'm afraid I do."

"Ok..." Jean tried to smile and nodded her head.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" Scott asked gently when he saw the tears in her eyes. He sat down beside her. "Jean, what's wrong?"

"I don't want you to go, I don't feel safe by myself." She cried clinging to him.

"Don't be, don't worry, I'm coming back. I'll bring your medication, food, and even a surprise for you."

"Scott..." Jean started as she picked her head up.

"Yes?"

"I don't want you to go yet."

"Why, what do you need?"

"It's not what I need, it's more... what I want."

* * *

Taryn sat on her couch staring into a picture of her and Scott. She missed him. How he could he just leave her, and on Christmas? They were supposed to have spent the whole day together. Taryn breathed a frustrated sigh, and just as it came out, Taryn heard the sound of someone outside trying to unlock the door, and then it opened. Scott walked in looking exhausted.

"You have some nerve." Taryn snapped at him.

"I'm sorry, ok."

"No, not ok! You were supposed to be here with _me_ today, not Jean! _Me, Scott, your girlfriend_!"

"I'm sorry, Taryn! It's a _long_ story!"

"Well I demand an explanation, Scott Summers! Why?" Taryn jumped at him and started pounding him with her fists.

"Taryn, Taryn, Taryn." Scott said grabbing her wrists, "Stop it." Scott scooped her up and sat her down next to him on the couch. "Relax."

"Relax! I can't relax, you're cheating on me!"

"No, Taryn, I'm not. Look," Scott dried her eyes and held her. "About six months ago I ran into Jean, and her life was way out of wack before then. I've been helping her get back on her feet. Last night, she was alone, and she was drinking, and she got robbed. She wasn't hurt, not intentionally, her arm was slashed and she needed stitches, but other than that, she's ok. When we got back from the hospital, she didn't want to be alone, so I stayed the rest of the night with her."

"That's understandable, but that's all you did, you _just_ stayed with her?" Taryn asked slipping from his lap.

"Nothing else, I swear. She didn't want to be alone." Scott said staring into her eyes.

"Scott?" Taryn asked snuggling up beside him. Scott wrapped his arm around her.

"Yes?" He asked pulling her close.

"Can we have our time together now?" Taryn looked up at him with puppy eyes.

"Yes."

"But?"

"I have to go back to Jean later, I promised I would."

"Why?" Taryn whined.

"I have to pick up a few things for her. Her fridge was looted, and her door kicked in, and the locks busted."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Taryn asked, trying to sound a little sympathetic and understanding.

"No, I think Jean would rather it just be me for now. I don't think she's in the mood for any company."

"When are you going back over there?"

"Not for a while, I wanted to be back here with you." Scott knew in his heart that the sentence was lie. He was lying to his own heart. He knew he was loosing connection with Taryn, he had ever since Jean had reentered his life. He was loosing more and more of Taryn, and falling more and more in love with Jean. He felt his heart beginning to be slowly taken back by the gorgeous redhead he had loved from first sight. He knew then, that his time with Taryn would be over soon.

* * *

Jean sat at her window looking out at the snow that covered the trees, sidewalks, and streets; a pure blanket of white, disturbed only by those who walked on it. Jean sighed as she took in the beauty of the early morning sun that glittered on the snow and made it sparkle, as if it shone with a thousand diamonds. She could hear the sounds of laughter and the jingling of bells as they swayed back and forth on the horse drawn carriages.

Jean wished she could laugh.

Looking down at her arm she rubbed the wounded area gently and felt a sting of pain sear through. Jean then heard a sound at her door. She reached for the knife that she had hidden under the pillow she was sitting on and pulled it out. The door opened and Scott popped his head in with a smile. Jean stood and put the knife away.

"Sorry I took so long. Where did the new door come from?"

"My landlord replaced it. His Christmas gift to me. He got me a new TV, too. He had to take one from one of the rooms he can't rent out."

"That was nice of him. I got your prescription."

"Give me." Jean said dashing for the white paper bag. She dug out the orange pill bottle, read the label, and then headed into the kitchen for a glass of water. Scott shook his head and smiled.

"I have a few surprises for you." He called. Jean walked back out with an empty glass, she set it down on the counter.

"Like what?"

"Christmas gifts, a new computer."

"Where did you get that?"

"Charles, I stopped by there to get it for you. You do still have all of your disks and CDs?"

"Yeah, I kept them in the bottom drawer."

"Good, and you kept all of your work and whatever on them?"

"Yup."

"Good. You'll never guess what's been going on at the institute."

"What now?"

"A bunch of the new trainees, mostly the girls, have been getting grief from the boys. So Logan went out and bought at least three- dozen locks, and installed them on all their doors. He had a few left over so I asked for them and their keys so I can put them on your door."

"Thank you, Scott."

"We'll do all that later." Scott said setting a box down that contained her new laptop, the locks and their keys, and a couple bags of groceries. "I got some food for you while I was there, too. Now come here, let's open these." Scott set down three plastic bags of gifts. "They're from me, Duncan, Logan, Ororo, and the professor. They still think of you."

"How did they know?"

"I stop by every now and then, I've told them about you."

"Scott Summers."

Scott smirked at her and sat on the floor, opened his arms to her and pulled her down into his lap. Her gave her, her first gift, from him. She opened it to find a pleasant surprise. Flannel sheets.

"They're very warm." Scott said, palms on her hips.

"I bet."

His next gift was larger. Jean opened that to find a smaller box, and opened that to find yet another smaller box. This continued until Jean got down to a last box, a small jewelry case. "Scott..."

"Just open it."

Jean did, and inside was a small heart-shaped locket. Jean picked it up to inspect it. White gold. She turned it over to find an engraving.

_Merry Christmas_

"Open it." Scott whispered. Jean popped the latch. Inside was another engraving.

_To my Jean __Love Scott_

"Thank you..." Jean said hugging him around his neck. She kissed him. "It's beautiful."

"One more from me, I know you'll like this one."

"I think I know what it is." Jean said pulling the tissue paper from the bottle shaped object. "Scott, you tease!" Jean shouted at him when she unwrapped it. It was sparkling cider, no alcohol. Scott laughed as Jean yelled at him, laughter evident in her voice.

"Ok, ok, relax. Here, these two are from Duncan."

"How did you get them?"

"He gave them to me to give to you. He's moving back with his mother. He said to tell you that...that he loves you."

"I love him too, but not as much as I love you."

"Open them, I gotta see what he got you."

Jean opened the first box to find a note placed on top of tissue paper. "You'll never guess where I found these." Jean read in Duncan's handwriting. "Oh God, I think I know what these are." She said. "I'm gonna kill him!" Jean screeched when she unwrapped the tissue paper.

"What is that?" Scott asked looking at the material inside the box. Jean blushed and covered it with the lid then grabbed it and the other box and shoved them under her futon.

"What was that?"

"My old, uh, lingerie. Duncan got me some for _certain occasions_...I kept it all in his dresser." Jean started blushing a deep crimson red.

"Relax!" Scott said with laughter in his voice. "Come on, open the next one." He said placing the first of the last three gifts in her hands. "This is from Ororo." He said. "I think you'll like it."

"It's a little heavy. Oh wow!" Jean breathed when she lifted the lid off the box. Inside was a leather skirt, a tan top, and deep red, knee-high boots. "It's beautiful. Wait, isn't this one of Ororo's outfits?"

"Yeah, she wants you to have it. Now, before you say anything, this one is from Logan." Scott placed another gift in Jean's hands.

"I remember this." Jean said when she saw the picture that was inside the box. It depicted Jean giving orders to younger trainees. Scott was in the background watching with his arms crossed over his chest. He was smiling and shaking his head. "Hope you're still this demanding, Redd." Jean read from the note that was in the box along with the picture. Both of them broke out laughing. Jean laughed so hard she began to tear. "Oh I miss them." She said setting Logan's gift aside.

"Ok, last one. This is from Charles."

"Wow, this is really heavy." Jean said taking the box from Scott. Jean gasped when she took the lid off. Inside was an ornate photo album packed with pictures dating back to when she and Scott first met at the institute all the way up to the present year.

"Do you like it?"

Jena couldn't say anything. She ran her fingers across the glass cover. Beneath was a picture of the whole team. Jean opened the book and began turning through the pages. "Oh my God..." she breathed. "Scott, it's...it's beautiful."

"Everyone helped put it together, even me, but Charles wanted to be the one to give it to you. He really misses you, Jean, everyone does."

"I miss them, too. I wish I could see everyone again."

Scott thought about that, and an idea came to him. "You know, I got that sparkling cider for more than just the reason to tease you. I was thinking we could take some time and look at all these pictures."

"Sure." Jean smiled. "I'd love to."

* * *

Some time later, the photo album lay out on the floor, the sparkling cider bottle empty, and two wine glasses were tipped over. Jean rolled over in on her futon and let her arm fall across Scott's side. They were both still clothed, and had fallen asleep after a couple hours of looking at all the pictures. Jean rubbed his side through his shirt and kissed his neck.

"You still asleep?" she asked gently.

"Not anymore." Scott replied groggily as he rolled over. He checked his glasses before he opened his eyes. "Yes?" he asked with a crooked smile.

"I love these sheets, Scott."

"I knew you would, I know you love the color red. Now, what do you really want."

Jean let her hand travel down his body and then back up, stroking him through his shirt. "Lots of things." She whispered in a seductive voice. "But honestly, I just wanted to see your face."

Scott leaned in and kissed her. "You said you really missed everyone."

"I do."

"How would you like to go see them?"

Jean lifted her head up and supported herself on an elbow. "What do you mean?"

"Taryn went to spend the rest of the holidays with her parents. She and I are taking a sort of break."

"You broke up?" Jean asked, a little shocked.

"No, she just suggested that we take a little break from each other. So, in that respect, how would you like to go to a New Year's party at the mansion? Very formal, very adult. Almost everyone's gone home for the holidays. Only, Ororo, Logan, Hank, and I think Rogue and Remy are still there. What do you say?"

Jean bit her lip as she thought about the answer. "I say yes."

* * *

Author's Note: REVIEW PLEASE!! I want your thoughts!!!!!! 


	7. A Big Mistake

I'm sorry this took so long; I just wasn't getting any good ideas. Well, I finally got some and now all of you patient readers can read it! I hope you all enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter 7

"So you're sure no one's home?" Jean asked. She looked up at Duncan with a nervous smile and squeezed his hand. She watched him unlock the back door of his house and they slipped inside. He locked the door behind them.

"Positive." Duncan said flipping a switch, overhead lights flashed on shining white light onto a living filled with comfortable, expensive looking furniture. Jean slipped her shoes off and her feet touched very soft, beige carpet. Duncan followed suite and guided her through the downstairs living room. Jean took his hand and followed him upstairs. She always hated sneaking into his house late at night, even if it was just for sex. "Why are you shaking?" Duncan asked guiding her up the stairs.

"This is my first time, Duncan, I _am_ a little nervous."

"Don't be, I'm not going to hurt you, much." Duncan turned and smirked mischievously at Jean over his shoulder. She returned the smile and shifted the strap of the bag she had on her shoulder.

When they were upstairs in Duncan's bedroom he locked the door and switched the light on. This wasn't the first time Jean had been in Duncan's bedroom, so she knew the layout. Once she entered, on the opposite wall was his bed, queen. To the left of his bed was his dresser, and opposite his dresser was his desk, equipped with a flat-screen computer monitor, wireless joystick, mouse, and keyboard. Duncan led her over to his bed.

"Relax." He whispered into her ear from behind. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on her shoulder.

"I feel sick." Jean said.

"It's ok."

Jean sat down on the bed and crossed her arms over her stomach. "I really feel sick, Duncan, I don't think I can do this." Jean started to stand but she fell back to the bed.

"Whoa, take it easy, you want something to drink?"

"No, I'll be fine. Come here." Jean patted the spot next to her and Duncan sat down. He reached out and cupped her face.

"Jean, you don't have to do this if you don't want to."

"No, I don't. I mean, I don't not want to do this. I do want to. I'm just...a little nervous."

"It's ok, I won't make you do this."

"No, Duncan, really I want to do this, I just..."

"Shh..." Duncan leaned in and kissed her gently, slid his hand up the back of her neck and held her there. "Jean, I won't force you."

"You're not." Jean reached over and took his hand then kissed him. "I just need a little help. I mean, with some of the making out you and I have done in here, you'd think I wouldn't be able to wait to sleep with you, but..."

"Jean, you don't have to explain. I was nervous my first time, too."

"You, Duncan Mathews, right."

"No really, I was. But after the first couple of times, you get over all the fear, and you start to like it. You even get addicted."

"I'm sure."

"You ok now?"

"Yeah." Jean leaned over and kissed him.

"You just need a little push, right?"

"Right." Jean grabbed Duncan's hands and pushed him down to his bed pinning him there.

"You faker." He said up to her. Jean smirked down at him and began teasing him with kisses.

"I just needed to hear you say some things first. I'm ok, actually, I can't wait to sleep with you."

"Really?" Duncan raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Yes, really. Now let's getting you out of these." Jean said reaching down and loosening Duncan's shirt from his pants. While she was busy with that, Duncan captured her in a hot kiss, running his hands down her back and into the back pockets of her jeans. With that, Jean got to work on his pants.

"Jean, you know you're..."

"Be quiet." Jean snapped at him with a smile. "And lay still." Jean sat up and pulled Duncan's shirt over his head to reveal his well-built body. She'd seen him with fewer clothes on than this, but never further than his boxers. She really did start to get nervous when it began to go past that. Tonight, though, was a night to let go and go wild, something Jean had wanted to do for a very long time.

Jean repositioned herself so that she was straddling Duncan's waist and holding him. Duncan laid his hands on her hips and applied the slightest pressure. Jean threw her head back and laughed in her throat. His touch always excited her.

"Jean..."

"I said be quiet." Loosening his belt and undoing the buckle, Jean leaned down pulling the whole thing from the loops and capturing Duncan in a passionate kiss.

"This is taking too long." Duncan complained when Jean let him go. "I want to get down to business."

"Yeah, me too." Jean slipped her shirt off then her pants. Getting off the bed she stood at the foot of it and began to remove her undergarments. She could tell Duncan was tensing up. Crawling back on the bed, Jean removed Duncan of the rest of his clothes, and finally looked at him.

"Jean." Duncan took hold of her hips and pulled her to him. She smiled at him, touched him. She was ready for this. "Come on." Jean slid herself closer, closer to Duncan, closer to pleasure...

Closer to true love.

* * *

Jean's eyes shot open and she sat up, finding herself in a bed. A pair of strong, gentle hands pushed her back down slowly. "What happened?" Jean asked quietly, looking up into Scott's glasses.

"You passed out. We were all doing tequila shots downstairs, and let's just say you had one too many."

Jean laughed out loud and was quickly quieted with a kiss and pushed back down, her arms quickly being pinned above her.

* * *

The next time Jean awoke, she found herself in an unfamiliar bed, with unfamiliar sheets, in an unfamiliar surrounding. She sat up slowly, feeling something big and baggy move around her. It was an oversized sleeping shirt, one of Scott's. Was she in his apartment? She had it made very clear that when they first got together six months ago that they were to never be in his apartment, lest Taryn should walk in on them, because according to Scott, she had his keys. Jean sat up a little more, pain searing through her head. Not another hangover, she cursed at herself. She heard fumbling in the kitchen.

"Scott?" she called. She got an immediate answer.

"Don't move, I'll be in, in a minute." Scott called back. Jean heard more fumbling and the tinkling of ceramic. A wonderful smell reached her nostrils just seconds before Scott appeared carrying a tray of eggs, bacon, and toast, with coffee, juice, and what looked like two extra strength Tylenol. "Breakfast in bed?"

"Only you." Jean responded as Scott settled the tray on its legs in front of her. He buttered her toast while Jean popped the pills with the juice. "Thank you, you didn't have to."

"Well, you slept like a baby last night, and I knew you weren't going to wake up for a while, but I was wrong. Around nine you started shifting a lot and I knew it wouldn't be long before you were awake, so I got started on this."

"Did you eat?" Jean asked taking a bite of the toast.

"Yeah, I ate while making your breakfast. I made the same thing for myself." Jean managed a weak smile and continued with the toast. "Something bothering you? You're very quiet."

"My head hurts." Jean said between bites of toast.

"Something other than that."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Jean..."

Jean sighed, defeated. "Ok, my landlord threatened to kick me out."

"Why?" Scott looked at her and began buttering her second piece of toast. "Did you do something you weren't supposed to?"

"No, I just haven't been paying the rent. I, uh, got fired from the bookstore. I haven't been showing up lately."

"What, Jean! I thought you were doing better. What happened?"

"I just... I haven't been doing as well as you thought I have. I don't know, Scott." Jean started to pick at her eggs and wound up throwing her fork down on the plate and scattering some of the eggs on the bed. "I'm sorry, Scott, I'll clean it." Jean started to pick up the eggs with her napkin.

"No, stop, I can do it." Scott said taking the napkin from her. "Just relax, it's ok. I have to clean these anyway. Keep eating, it' all right."

"I can't." Jean said putting her fork down again. "I can't eat. I'm not hungry."

"You just want to talk?" Scott asked throwing the napkin out in the garbage. Jean nodded and wiped away the few tears that had begun to slide down her cheeks. Scott sat back down next to her, moved the tray over to his nightstand, and then reached an arm across her shoulders pulling her to him. "Is that all that's been bothering you, because it seems like there's more?"

"No, well, yes. I had a dream about the first time I slept with Duncan last night, after I passed out at the party. I... liked it, Scott. I remember that night fondly. It may have been my first time, period, and I may have been inexperienced, but, I loved it, and I loved him. I think... I think I miss Duncan, Scott."

Scott's eyebrows drew together when Jean looked at him with longing in her eyes, and he didn't know if it was for him or for Duncan. He knew that she had indeed loved him, and she told him such several times in the past, it had been the topic of their many arguments they had had in their teenage years with each other. Scott reached out and wiped away the fresh tears that caressed her cheeks and cupped her jaw.

"You can move in with me, you know."

"You're changing the subject."

"You don't want to talk about that anymore, I can tell. I know you well, Jean. with each other. Scott reached out and wiped away the fresh tears that caressed her cheeks and cupped her jaw.

"You can move in with me, you know."

"You're changing the subject."

"You don't want to talk about that anymore, I can tell. I know you well, Jean. You're my best friend." Scott stroked her cheek tenderly watching a small smile form on her lips. Jean turned her face so she could kiss his hand.

"Wouldn't Taryn get suspicious, though?"

"She might, but I have plenty of explanations in mind, don't worry."

"You mean you have plenty of lies you could tell her?"

"What do you mean 'lies'?"

"Scott, you've been lying to her this whole time about and you and I. I'm not telling you to tell her truth, that we've been sleeping together for almost seven months, but I'm telling you to stop digging the whole you've gotten yourself into. The deeper you keep digging, the harder it's going to be to get out in the end." Jean watched Scott's eyebrows draw together in confusion. "What I mean is that, by lying to Taryn all this time, you've been digging a hole for yourself, and by continually lying to her you've just been making it deeper, and therefore, in the end when she catches you, it's going to be difficult for you to climb out, so to speak."

Scott looked at her and brushed a piece of her hair from her eyes. He hesitated before speaking, sighed quietly. "So you're basically telling me to stop lying to her."

"Yes, but I'm not telling you to tell her the truth, unless you want to and get yourself out of the hole now."

"No, I'll stop digging, and you're going to continue eating." Scott brought the tray back over and set it back down in front of her. "I think it's still warm." He tasted the eggs. "Yup, still warm. Oh." He looked up as he heard the phone ring. "Here, you eat, I'll get that. I'll be right back." He promised getting up from the bed. He leaned back down and placed a kiss on her forehead. "I promise."

Jean sat there munching on her breakfast and listening to Scott out in the livng room. "Yeah, sure, how long? Ok, yeah, I'll be there. I will pick you up. Yes, don't worry, Taryn."

Jean stiffened when she heard that name. "Yes, I'll be right over. Yes, we can hang out here after. Yeah, sure. Ok, I love you, too. See you soon, bye baby. Bye, I love you. I'm hanging up now. Bye, Taryn."

Jean chewed her food slowly as Scott walked back in, a wide grin on hid face. "I have to go pick Taryn up at the bus depot, but I have a few minutes before I have to leave. Where were we?" Scott sat back down slowly beside Jean. "I think we were discussing you moving in, if necessary."

"Scott, you know what, thank you for making me breakfast, I appreciate it, but I have to go home. I have some stuff to finish up before I go back to class tomorrow. So, can you drive me back to my apartment?"

"You ok?" he asked stroking a piece of her hair.

"Yeah, I just remembered, I'm sorry."

"No, no it's ok. I'll let you change then I'll take you home." Scott got off the bed.

"Thanks." He leaned in to kiss her but Jean turned her head. Scott was perplexed by her motion. He stood and walked to the door, told her where her dress was. "I love you."

"Yeah." Jean was looking away from him.

"Take your time." Then he shut the door.

Ten minutes later Scott was driving Jean back to her apartment. When they got there, she thanked him again, told him she'd consider his offer to move in with him, and then walked away. Scott watched her go, her knew something was wrong, he just couldn't figure out what it was.

* * *

"Pick up the phone, Jean, I know you're there." Scott said into the receiver.

"Scott, are you coming back?" Taryn called from his bedroom.

"Yeah, in a few minutes. I'm just... checking something." Scott called back.

"What?"

"Just something."

"What? Tell me." Taryn said appearing in the doorway to the living room, her naked body wrapped in the top sheet.

"I just have to check something, I'll be right back."

"But I miss you." Taryn walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I miss you, too. Just give me a minute."

"Ok." Taryn kissed between his shoulder blades. "I'll be waiting."

I'm sure, Scott thought to himself. "Are you done?" a voice asked him.

"Jean! How long have you been there?"

"Call me when you're done. I don't want to interrupt your time together." Jean's voice was calm, solemn and toneless. Scott felt afraid for a moment.

"No, Jean, please listen. I'm..." the line clicked, "sorry." Scott said to himself.

"Scott..." Taryn called.

"What?"

"Are you coming back to bed or not?"

"Yeah, another minute, baby."

"Scott, get in here now!"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, Taryn is certainly and impatient bitch! That certainly took a while for me to write, I'm sorry it took so long, you guys. Like I said up top, I just wasn't getting any good ideas. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, REVIEW PLEASE!!

RedPhoenix1821


	8. Garrett

Thanks for the reviews! I want more on chapter 7 though! Please read and enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

"Jean, order up!"

Jean stuck her head around the corner and saw the two plates that were ready.

"Thanks." She said to the cook, he smiled at her.

"How are you fitting in?" he asked her. He had short, spiky, dirty-blonde hair, ocean-blue eyes, and warm, friendly smile. His name was Brad. Jean liked him instantly.

"I've only been here two months and already I love it." Jean smiled broadly and grabbed the plates.

"What are you doing on Wednesday?"

"I have classes in the morning and early afternoon, why?"

"You want to go out to dinner and a movie?"

"Sure. But we can talk out the details later, I kind of have to go do this."

Brad smiled broadly this time. "Sure. See you at lunch." After Jean had disappeared he flipped his spatula in the air and congratulated himself.

After serving the two plates to a husband and wife who were enjoying a quiet afternoon to themselves, Jean went to the front to receive the next table she could go to. She walked over without looking up and got a huge shock when she did. It was Scott and Taryn. Keeping her shock and emotion inside she talked calmly with a formal tone. Scott was lucky his eyes were hidden behind his glasses, for they widened immensely when he saw who his and Taryn's waitress would be, but he didn't say anything, and wasn't surprised when Taryn didn't recognize her.

"Can I get you two drinks to start off?"

Taryn gave every detail of how she wanted her iced tea and then took the liberty of ordering for Scott. "Just a soda." She said not even looking up from her menu, her right index finger curling around a piece of her over glossy hair.

"Are you ready to order, Scott, because I am."

"You go ahead, I'm not ready yet."

"We'll both just have salad." Taryn said.

"Plain salad?" Jean responded.

"Can I have chicken in mine?" Scott said not looking at her. "Or is that not ok with you, Taryn?"

Jean silently applauded Scott on the inside.

"That's fine, I don't care." Taryn continued to stare at her menu.

"Crunchy or grilled chicken?" Jean asked.

"Crunchy." Taryn said.

Scott sighed and shook his head at her then he finally looked up at Jean. He was taken aback for a moment at how beautiful she appeared. She had her hair up high in a clip, the longest part of it hanging down over the clip's teeth. She had on very light-colored makeup, and her infamous pink lipstick. Scott stared at her for a moment.

_What_, Jean asked him in his mind.

Scott almost responded verbally, the shock of Jean using their link for the first time in years washed over him, and he felt the familiar presence of her in his mind. It comforted him.

_Nothing_, he responded. _You look good_,

_Thanks_,

"Grilled." He said verbally now. "Ok?" he asked.

"Yeah, whatever." Taryn said waving her hand nonchalantly. She popped her gum.

"Is that all, would you like an appetizer or anything to begin with?" Jean asked.

"No, we're good, thanks." Taryn said dismissively.

Jean shook her head as she walked away toward the bar. A new friend of hers, Katie, picked her head up from where it had been resting on her arms. She was flirting shamelessly with Brian, again.

"What can I get you, Jean?" she asked pleasantly. Jean repeated all the details of Taryn's iced tea.

"Non-sweetened, but with a little fake sugar. No more than six ice cubes, and make sure they're small. Lemon twist, not too fat and not too skinny, no more than three coils to it. Put it on the left side of the glass."

"She sounds like a bitch."

"She is."

"Anything else?"

"I know Scott wants a beer, I can tell he does..."

"Go back and say we don't have anymore Coke."

"Good idea, thanks." Jean took the iced tea and treaded back to the table. "We're out of soda, is there something different I can get you?"

"Beer, I don't care what kind." Scott said before Taryn could pipe up.

"Be right back." Jean returned a minute later with a frothing bottle for the man and poured it for him. He offered her a weak smile and a very appreciative thanks. Jean noticed that Taryn was gone, off in the bathroom. "You ok?" she asked with a flair of concern in her voice.

"No, she's giving me the biggest headache. This is why I try and avoid going out to eat with her. She's always gotta be in control, Jean." Scott looked up at her again. "I miss you. Know it's been a long time since we talked. Two months, I think. Ever since that morning after the New Years party... You never got back to me on whether or not you want to move in."

"I do, Scott, but I have to get a few things in order first, ok? There's your answer."

"I was beginning to worry. I just have to get my other spare key back from Taryn. I had to give her two in case she lost one."

"So if she loses the only one she's going to have...?" Jean smiled flirtatiously at him.

"You're still my Jean, you know?"

"I know. Do you want an appetizer while I'm here?"

"No, wouldn't want to anger Queen Taryn, now would we?"

"You know, Scott, you can charge every now and then and show her that you can still have control in this failure you call a relationship."

"I know, I know. I just don't want to hurt her feelings."

Jean sighed at him and leaned in. "Scott, what feelings? Oh, here she comes. Have fun, and good luck."

"Thanks, I need it."

* * *

Jean lay in her bed in one of her long nightgowns staring across the mattress at Brad, her head resting comfortable on her folded arms. He stared back at her. The lights had been turned out and the window cracked open, the only sounds were their breathing and the occasional honking of a car horn from outside, but other than that, it was completely dark in the room, (save for the muted glow of the streetlamps), and quiet. Jean breathed a content sigh and Brad did the same. He spoke one word.

"Wow."

Jean nodded in agreement. He opened his arms to her and she cuddled into them the rustling as she inched over into warmth. He kissed the top of her head and held it against his chest, her ear just above his heart. Jean breathed another sigh of contentment then fell asleep to the soft sound of 'thump...thump'

* * *

The next day at work, Brad sought out Chris, and dragged him into the employee break room at lunchtime. They sat at a table secluded in the corner and unwrapped their lunches.

"You know that new girl, Jean?" Brad asked biting into his sandwich.

"You mean that really, really hot redhead I want to bed?"

"Yeah, her."

"Yeah what about her?"

"Well, I bedded her last night." Brad said confidently.

"You bastard! I wanted her first."

"I got her now, and she's all mine. And she is _good_."

"How good? On a scale of one to ten?"

Brad hesitated before answer, earnestly considering his answer. "Twelve." He said finally.

"Now I really wanna fuck her."

"When I'm done with her."

They both sniggered then continued on with their "discussion"...

* * *

...At the next table over, an employee named Garrett had just happened to overhear the entire conversation that had just gone on. He may have barely known Jean Grey, but he knew her well enough to consider her a friend, and he didn't like his friends getting hurt.

* * *

Jean sat in the bar stirring a glass of melting ice cubes with a coffee stirrer. She had her head resting in her palm and a glum look in her eye.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" Katie asked for the tenth time.

"I'm sure."

"Do you want to just tell me?"

"No."

"Does it involve a guy here?"

"Maybe."

"Jean?"

Jean looked up and saw Garrett. He had straight, shoulder length blonde hair that he kept tied back in a ponytail, sky-blue eyes, not too pale skin, and a very sympathetic nature about him.

"Yeah?" Jean asked looking up at him. Katie watched the expressions that passed between the two and thought it better to leave them alone. Garrett sat down on the stool next to Jean and opened his arms to her, offering a friendly hug. Jean leaned forward and accepted it. He was one of the few guys around that actually understood her. He could tell when she was upset simply by her gestures, he could tell when she was angry, and most importantly, he could tell when she was hurting, if something was affecting her emotionally. Now was one of those times.

Jean didn't cry or say anything in the time when she was in Garrett's arms; she did hug him back, though. Garrett rubbed her gently and held her as long as she needed. When she let go, Garrett noticed the tears brimming in her eyes and handed her a napkin.

"How did you hear?" Jean asked dabbing at her eyes.

"I was sitting in the break room, and I overheard them."

"Them?"

"Brad was telling Chris, his right hand man so to speak, all about his night with you."

"Typical guy." Jean muttered. She looked up at Garrett now. "I thought he meant every word he spoke." She whispered.

"He's hurt a lot of girls, Jean. When you first joined our little "family" here a couple months ago, I saw the way he looked at you. I was tired of him hurting every girl he was with by then. I've known Brad for years. We used to be friends, until I got him put behind bars for a while after manhandling another one of the waitresses here. She quit. I liked you the moment I saw you, Jean. You have a beautiful smile and a fiery personality that's just irresistible. I vowed that I wouldn't let Brad hurt you."

"Thanks for trying." Jean offered him a weak smile. "But I've been hurt before, Garrett, this is not a new feeling to me."

"Someone like you should _never_ have to feel that kind of pain."

Jean bit her lip. That had been one of the kindest things anyone had ever said to her. "Thank you, I appreciate that, but no one can go through any kind of relationship without going through some kind of pain."

Garrett reached out and lay his hand on top of Jean's where it lay on the bar counter. He curled his fingers around her palm and squeezed gently. Jean offered him another weak smile. They were silent for several minutes as they stared at each other. Finally, Jean reached out and placed her other hand on Garrett's.

"You know, I never thought I would use this term after intermediate school, but." Jean but her lip in thought and consideration, "I have a crush on you." Jean giggled out the word crush and her giggles continued as she tried to suppress them behind her hand. Garrett smiled at her.

"I have a crush on you, too, Jean."

"That's obvious, though. I mean, by the way you were speaking to me."

"Am I really that obvious?"

"Sorry to say it, but yeah. You are."

Garrett leaned in closer to her, their mouths inches apart. "I'll just have to be more subtle then, won't I...?" Jean pressed her fingers against his lips at the end of his sentence, quieting him. She leaned in closer to him as she pulled them away and closed the space between them. Garrett responded slowly, not sure how to answer her actions, but he eventually found himself kissing her back and cupping her jaw. She had wonderfully soft lips that tasted of strawberry, or maybe that was her perfume. No, she definitely smelt of roses, or some type sweet smelling flower. Garrett was aware of all this, even as he was caught up in the moment. He could feel her hands on his face now, slowly traveling down and back behind his neck. She removed the tie he used to keep his hair back and then began to run her fingers trough his hair.

"Silk." She whispered when they parted.

"You smell really, really good."

Jean blushed. "Tea rose." She said.

"Jean."

Jean put her fingers to his mouth to quiet him. "Don't say anything."

"I just want to say I really like you."

Jean smiled. "I really like you, too." She whispered.

* * *

Later, in the evening, Jean was busily washing dishes and getting ready for close up. She buried her hands in the hot, soapy water and pulled out another dirty plate. She held it under the running water and scrubbed it clean. Suddenly she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind, but she had had no idea that her waist was so low.

"Hey, feeling frisky tonight?" a low voice asked.

"Fuck you." Jean snapped.

Brad's arms tightened and she felt his body press close to hers. "Oh... How hard?"

"Go away." Jean said shoving his arms off.

"What's wrong is it that time of the month again?"

"Bite me."

Brad pressed up against her again. "Where?" he whispered in a throaty voice.

"Brad, I don't want you!" Jean turned throwing the plate into the sink.

"What's _wrong_ with you?"

"You! You saw me as nothing more than a piece of ass!"

"And that's bad because...?"

Jean struck out and slapped him. "You bitch!" Brad cursed at her. He wiped blood off his upper lip; one of Jean's rings had torn the skin. "Bitch." Brad spat again as he got up. Jean began backing herself against the wall, fear in her eyes. Brad continued to advance on her.

"Leave me alone!" Jean yelled, but he didn't, Brad still continued toward her. Once he was within a foot of her, fist clenched, he was suddenly flung back into the opposite wall. The collision cracked the plaster and knocked off the shelves that were filled with boiling pots, glass bottles, and plates. With a scream of shock as Brad hit the wall, Jean ran for the door, but he was up on his feet and knocked her down. Jean shouted out in pain when she hit the cement floor. With Brad closing in on her, Jean covered her face and prepared to be hit again. She felt it once, twice, three times, four times, and then Brad was lifted off her. She heard faint shouting as she drifted in and out of consciousness, her world turning black around her. She saw a blurred face as she finally began to pass out. It told her to try and stay awake, try to keep her eyes open, but she just couldn't. Jean felt her head lifted off the floor and be cradled by something, and then her world finally went all black.

* * *

Author's Note: Who saved Jean? I bet you already know, but you'll have to wait until the next chapter to find out. I hope you all enjoyed this one! REVIEW PLEASE, I want more feedback than I got on the last chapter!


	9. Does He, Or Doesn't He?

Let's get one thing straight, first of all, JEAN IS NOT A SLUT! If you go back and read the summary that I included with the title of this story, it says clearly, that after Scott comes back into her life it was going to get CRAZY! I think the previous chapter says that! I am VERY disappointed that you see Jean as a slut. I think it's an unfair assumption, and I'm ashamed. I now doubt my ability to present these characters properly. I tried to keep her "slutiness", if you must call it that, subtle, but obviously according to some of the reviews that I received, that wasn't accomplished. I'm sorry if you think Jean is a slut. Well, to clarify it, SHE ISN'T! I think I got only one reviewer who clearly understood chapter 8. I'll post it for all of you.

From: Mark C

I think I know who helped Jean in the end and if it is who I think and hope it is it is only logical for him to help her. Any way Jean keeps on picking the wrong men to be with and until Scott can dump Taryn she will keep going out with guys who are not worthy of her. Scott really needs to dump Taryn. She is so pushy and controlling. I know Scott doesn't want to hurt her feelings but a guy can take only so much.

That's all that's wrong with Jean. She's lost right now, so she's trying all the wrong decisions before she finally gets to the right one. You need to have faith that Jean and Scott will eventually get their acts together and become one. And you need to have in faith in me that I won't lead you on and on. I'm doing all of this for a reason.

RedPhoenix1821

Now, to answer some questions.

Jean was with Brad because she felt physically attracted to him and he was nice to her. That's all, and like I said she's trying all the wrong decisions before she gets to the right one. At first I portrayed him as a nice guy, kind and all that, and then I turned him into an ass. I know, confusing, but there really are guys like that out there, and Jean just happened to run into one of them.

Now, Jean is with Garrett because, like it said in the chapter, he understands her and can relate. He's been there, and he doesn't want her there anymore. He wants to help get her heart back on its feet. It's been knocked down one too many times and right now it wants to stay on the floor. Garrett believes a woman like Jean shouldn't have to feel that kind of pain and doesn't deserve to. For now he has no interest in sleeping with her, and she with him. I'm still contemplating whether I want them to or not, but for now they won't. He simply wants to get to know her and find out about what makes her tick, and help to get back in life what she's lost, and if he can give that to her, he's going to stay with her. He's going to realize that he does indeed love her, and he'll find that Jean's in love with Scott, and that's who she should be with, because there some things Scott can give her that he just can't. Scott has known Jean longer and knows more about her than anybody else ever will. Don't worry about Jean and Scott; they're going to be ok, ok?

About the scenes that I got a complaint about, they were necessary to describe Brad. I had to bring him out as a terrible person, which had been my plan all along. If you're scared for Jean, don't be. She'll be ok. I promise.

I also got a question about my "Wedding Plans" fic. I want to know what you guys think about that. Did you like it, did you love it, did you hate it? Tell me what you want to see. I honestly don't know where to go with it; I want to know what you guys want to read on that one. I'll update as soon as I can, but I need some ideas.

I hope that answered most if not all if your questions. If you have anymore, just ask me in your reviews.

Enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 9

Rolling over in the bed Jean felt pain sear through her wounded body, her chest, back, arms, and even her legs. She burned all over. Pulling herself up on an elbow she looked on the nightstand for a familiar orange bottle, reached for it, and popped the cap. She poured two pills into her palm then hoisted herself from the bed, set her feet on the cold linoleum floor, and sauntered to the bathroom. She grabbed the glass from the sink side and filled it with water. Just as she was about to swallow the painkillers, a coughing fit overtook her. She already knew she was coming down with a cold, and with the added pain of her recent injuries... She didn't know how much longer she could take this. Sitting herself down on the floor and leaning against the wall she sipped the water until the coughing stopped. Her throat was beginning to hurt as much as the rest of her. She leaned her head back against the tile wall and breathed then another coughing fit came on. The door opened this time, quickly.

"Jean, you ok?" Garrett asked crouching beside her. "Jean?"

"I'm fine, I was just going to take some pills, I hurt."

"Did you sleep at all last night?" Garrett brushed a piece of her hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, a little. I want to thank you for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome, but it is only temporary, right?"

"As far as I know, until Scott tells me that I can officially move in." Jean smiled at him and reached out to run her fingers through his hair. She was only staying with Garrett until Scott had moved all of her belongings to his apartment. She would've been helping him, except Scott and Garrett weren't going to allow her any farther than a bed for the next week while her three cracked ribs healed. Jean ran her fingers through his hair, tussled from sleep and knotted at the tips. She loved his hair, for whatever reason, she loved his hair. She loved its length, its color, and its softness.

"You look like you need a friendly kiss."

"I could use a hug." A little disappointed, Garrett leaned in and gave Jean a friendly hug. He stroked her back, realizing for the first that he was physically attracted to her. He didn't want to sleep with her, but he did enjoy kissing her. Jean looked at him now, a smile in her still-tired eyes. "Maybe I could use a kiss." A small smile formed on Garrett's lips as he leaned in to kiss her.

* * *

Taryn stood outside Scott's apartment, her purse clutched under her arm. She knocked on the door again, waited. She could hear noises on the other side of the door, he was definitely there. "Scott?" she called. Reaching for the doorknob she turned it and the door swung open quietly. She looked in and saw brown moving boxes everywhere along with a few crates and some smaller boxes. She became thoroughly confused. "Scott?" she called again.

"In here." He called back. Taryn walked to the hallway and turned down it. Scott was in the spare bedroom. Taryn could smell fresh paint and cut wood. The scents mixed together in her nose along with free flying woodchips, and made her sneeze. "Bless you." Scott said walking out of the room. He kissed her cheek. "I like your hair, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you." Taryn said reaching her arms around his waist. "I miss you." She kissed him and he kissed her back. "What are you doing?"

"I told you Jean was going to be moving in with me."

"Oh yeah, how is she?"

"Better. She's staying with a friend for now."

Taryn pulled back and looked at him. "You're covered in paint." She laughed as she examined his shirt and pants.

"This is just the first coat. I have an apron if you want to help, it'll get done faster that way, and then I'll take you out to lunch after.

"Ok, fine." Taryn leaned up and kissed him again then set her purse down on a wall table. Scott took her hand and led her into the room. He handed her the apron and helped her to tie it. Taryn pulled her hair back and picked up a roller, dipped it into the paint then went for the walls. "I love this color." She said applying the paint. "I love a nice shade of soft cream."

"Yeah, I'm hoping the color will help her to relax." Scott said reaching up the wall he had been previously working on.

"What else do you have to do?" Taryn asked as she reapplied the paint and returned to the wall.

"I was sizing shelves earlier, because Jean needs a lot of organization, so that was the wood you were smelling and sneezing on. I have to finish with the paint and let it dry and then put up those shelves. Then I have to lay down the rug, bring her furniture in here, and then put everything away."

"Sounds like a lot."

"She's worth it."

Taryn stopped short in her painting for a moment and looked over her shoulder at Scott. He didn't stop painting to look at her. She looked back to the wall, took a breath, and returned to work.

"Scott?" she asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Yes?"

"Do you love Jean?"

"Yes, but not that way." Scott added quickly. "I've known her too long not to love her."

"How do you mean?"

Scott walked over to the window and pushed it all the way open. "I love her like I would love a sister."

"Oh, ok. I thought you meant you were infatuated with her."

Scott set his roller down and crossed the room. He wrapped his arms around Taryn's waist from behind and leaned his head on her shoulder. Taryn closed her eyes and reveled in the feel of it.

"No, but I'm infatuated with you." He whispered. Taryn felt a smile pull at her lips. She'd always known there was a reason she loved Scott Summers.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to be going to work today?" Garrett asked while he watched Jean pull her coat on. She struggled getting it around her shoulders as she worked with the pain. "Stop." Garrett said as he walked up to her. He took her jacket, fixed it, and then slipped it on her.

"Thanks, yes, I'm sure. I've taken enough sick leave, if I continue I won't have anymore left for the year."

"Fine, but take these with you." Garrett handed her, her prescription bottle. Jean thanked him and slipped it into her purse. "If you start to feel a burning in your chest call me and I'll come pick you up, ok?" Jean nodded and then headed out the door. Once she was gone Garrett walked back to his bedroom and rolled himself up in the sheets in the spot Jean had slept the night before. "Why does it always have to be me?" he whispered to himself.

Outside in the parking lot Jean was heading for the exit when she heard the distinctive 'beep, beep' of a car horn behind her. Turning, she saw Scott's convertible pulling into the parking lot. What is he doing here, she thought to herself.

"Hey, beautiful!" Scott called from his car.

"Why are you here?" Jean called back crossing her arms over her chest. "You're making me late to work."

Scott got out of his car, holding his hands behind his back as he approached her. "You're going to work today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm tired of being cooped up. I need to get out and walk around. What do you have?"

"Jean, you shouldn't be going to work." Scott said as he came closer to her. He brushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "You could hurt yourself."

"I'll be fine, now what do you have."

Scott pulled his hand behind his back again and moved his arms a little, keeping his hands out of sight. "Pick, left or right?"

"Right."

Scott held his hand out, and in his palm was a key. "It took me a while to get it from Taryn, she wasn't really willing to give it up."

Jean took the key. She could tell by the smile on Scott's face that he had something else for her, but she had question for him first. "Does this mean your done with all my stuff?"

"Yeah, you can move in whenever you're ready."

"Good. What else do you have?"

Scott pulled his other hand out, and in it, he held a rose. "A rose for a rose." He said quietly. Jean stood there in silence for a minute while she stared at the rose.

"Thank you." She finally managed to say. She felt Scott reach down and slip his fingers into hers.

"Come on, I'll take you to work." He said quietly as he began to lead her to his car. Unbeknownst to them both, up on the fifth floor, Garrett had been watching the scene from his bedroom window. He returned to his bed once more, and again curled himself up in the spot Jean had occupied. "Why me? Why me?"

* * *

Author's Note: Well, good, bad, tell me what you think. I love feedback. I'm truly sorry about "Wedding Plans", but I'll tell you all what, let me finish this story, and then I'll finish "Weekend In The Mountains" because I know a lot of people want to see that one come back, and then I'll finish "Wedding Plans". I'm begging all of you, though, to tell me some ideas in your reviews, I'm totally blank.

HELP ME!!

RedPhoenix1821

I LOVE YOU PEOPLE!!


	10. Together At Last

Hey, I know it's been a while, and I finally got over my writer's block! I'm finishing this story! YES FINALLY! I hope you all like. If it sux, tell me, I apologize ahead of time.

* * *

Chapter 11

6 Months Later

Scott sat on Taryn's bed waiting for her to stop kissing him. He'd been waiting for what felt like forever. She had his hands pinned to his sides, kissing his neck, and trying to loosen his belt. Scott didn't know why he wasn't fighting back; he should try it, for once. He pushed Taryn off him, the feeling of freedom already flooding through him. He suddenly felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders as he brought his legs over the side of the bed and set his feet on the floor. He felt Taryn's hands on his shoulders as he reached for his shoes. He shrugged them off and pulled his shoes on.

"Scott, what's going on?"

"I'm leaving."

Taryn jumped off the bed and stood in front of him. "What? Why?"

"Because I can't do this anymore, Taryn." Scott got up and walked out of the bedroom. He grabbed his keys and walked to the door. Taryn reached it before him and stood in front of it blocking his path.

"Tell me what's wrong?"

"I can't do this anymore, Taryn. I can't be with you."

"Why?" Taryn half-asked half-laughed.

"Because, you're annoying, overly demanding, rude, oblivious, and just… You. I can't stand it anymore! Done, end of story, end of discussion." Scott grabbed his coat. "Taryn, move."

"Do you love someone else?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Jean, I love her with my whole heart. I want her back. I need her back. Taryn, move. I made a big mistake."

"No, you're making one right now."

"Taryn, move!"

Taryn cowered against the door. "Scott, I love you."

"No, you don't love me. It's beyond love, Taryn. It's infatuation. We're done, over. Please, move." Taryn stared at him and then slowly began to move away from the door and opened it. "I'll see you around." Scott said as he headed out and shut the door behind him.

* * *

Jean picked up her purse and coat and keys to her car then headed for the door. It opened just as she reached it. "Jean, can we talk?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, but later, Garrett's taking me out to dinner now."

"Jean, please, I need to tell you something." Jean hesitated for a moment, but she shut the door and took Scott's hand leading him to the couch.

"What's wrong?"

"I love you." Scott whispered.

"What?"

"I love you, Jean. I love you so much. I always have. Please…"

"What? What about Taryn?"

"I broke up with her an hour ago. Jean, I couldn't stand her anymore. I love _you_."

Jean took Scott's hand in hers and looked at him. "I love you, too, Scott. You know I do. But this is bad timing." A loud beep outside the window broke the silence. "Look, we'll finish this conversation later, I promise. We have reservations." Jean stood and kissed his forehead. Scott looked up at her and noticed for the first time how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a cream-colored tube top dress that fell straight down accenting her curves.

"You look beautiful." He whispered.

"Thank you. I promise, ok?"

"Ok."

"Get some rest. You look tired. I'll be back by midnight."

Scott nodded. Jean headed towards the door ad waved as she left. Scott hung his head, he'd lost her.

* * *

Garrett smiled at her across the table, across the roses and candlelight. Jean smiled back and placed her wineglass on the table.

"This is nice." She said.

"So you like it?" Garrett reached out and took her hand. "Jean, I have to talk to you about something. My mother called me the other day, apparently she finally found me."

"Found you?"

"Yeah. Almost seven years ago I left home and came out here. I haven't spoken to or seen my parents since. She and my Dad are moving to Nevada to be with her sister, my Aunt. Her husband just died. They need me to come home and get my things."

"Where?" Jean asked hesitantly. This was not the reason she'd been hoping for why Garrett had taken her out.

"California. Jean, I'm sorry. They need me out there to help them move. If you're willing…"

"No, I can't. Garrett…"

"I'm sorry."

"I love you."

"I love you, too. I always will."

* * *

Scott lay in the pull out bed, unfolded from his couch, in his boxers and a t-shirt. He'd been lying beneath the blanket for two hours trying to fall asleep, but he just couldn't. He rolled over for the thousandth time and stared at the door. He looked at the glow of the clock on his microwave. 12:23, it read and Jean wasn't home. Home, he thought, was this really her home? A soft knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. He got up to answer it. Jean stood there. Jean stood there, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Jean?" She looked at him then leaned forward into him wrapping her arms around his neck. Scott hugged her back for a minute as she held onto him.

"Scott…" she looked at him as she pulled away then leaned in again, this time she kissed him, softly. She pulled back. "I love you." She whispered. Scott stroked her cheek.

"What happened?"

"Can I sleep with you tonight?" Scott studied her for a minute. "Please, I don't want to be alone."

"Yeah, sure, come on." Scott took her hand and led her inside shutting and locking the door behind him. They took their time unclothing each other, remembering each other's bodies as they curled up on the pullout under the blanket. They made love slowly, as if time was no factor, and there was no other world beside the moment and each other. When they finished, Jean curled her head up on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. They stared up at the ceiling at the whirling fan, whispering love to each other.

Sometime later, Jean unwrapped her arms from around him and leaned up on an elbow. She smiled at him and reached to brush a piece of hair out of his eyes and up onto his forehead. "I forgot how beautiful you are." She whispered, "Why did you have to be gorgeous, Scott?"

"Just nature." He responded. He draped his arm across her side and pulled her close to him. He placed his finger under her chin and pushed her face up. She smiled at him and leaned to kiss him. He cupped her jaw, running his hand back and through her hair. Jean wound her fingers tight through his, pulled at the roots, and pushed her weight against him pushing him onto his back and lying herself atop him. He ran his hands down her back pulling her in and enveloping her in the most passionate kiss he had ever engaged in. He could feel tears on his skin and felt them fall from Jean's eyes. He pulled away from her for a moment and saw the tears running down her face.

"I just realized how in love with you I am." She said. Scott kissed her forehead then held her to him pressing her cheek to his chest.

"I love you so much, too."

* * *

A soft and gentle kiss roused Jean from her sleep. She smiled against the kiss and reached her arms up and around a neck. Scott groaned into the kiss as Jean pulled him down and had to support himself on an arm. "Good morning to you, too." He said settling down next to her on the bed. He pulled her close and rested her head in his lap stroking her hair. "How did you sleep?"

"Better than I have in a long time. You?"

"Same. I've been dying for a sleep that peaceful for the longest time, Jean. I knew waiting for you would be the best thing I ever did."

"You were right. We just had bad timing the first time around. Now, that we've settled things between each other, and other people, I think we're going to be ok."

"I think we're going to be ok, too, Jean."

Jean smiled up at him. "I was hoping you'd say that. Now come here…" Jean pulled him down into a kiss and tugged at him indicating for him to follow her under the sheet.

* * *

Author's Note: YES IT'S DONE!!!! FINALLY!!! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! PLEASE TELL ME!!!! 


End file.
